


Who Your Friends Are

by romanticalgirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set several years in the future, Willow uncovers a mystery, and it appears she is the key to solving it.</p>
<p>We did this fic as a Round Robin, with each person writing a chapter and then passing it along to the next person. We started the fic just after Gingerbread aired, and so we deviate considerably from what actually happened on the show. We hope you enjoy the ride.</p>
<p>Cowritten by: Amy, Carrie, Karen, Serendipity, and Tracy all of whom, as far as I know, are no longer in fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Willow sat down on her stool, absently reaching for a cup of lukewarm coffee as she made some notes on the chart attached to her clipboard. The phone on her desk rang, making her jump before she looked at it in annoyance. She sighed as she set the coffee aside and reached for her phone. 

"Willow Rosenberg," she said, waiting patiently for the bad news that was sure to come. No one ever called her with good news anymore.

"Hi. Willow. It's me."

She sat up straighter in her chair and double-checked the time on her watch. "Angel! What are you doing up? It's still day." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth involuntarily. She had heard from Angel on an infrequent basis since he had moved away to Los Angeles, but his voice was always welcome.

"I wanted to get up early and get a head start today," he answered. "There's some stuff going on here."

Willow's brow wrinkled and the smile disappeared. "Stuff? You never mean good stuff. So, this is bad stuff, right?"

Angel sighed on his end. "I didn't know who else to call."

Willow switched the phone to her other hand and reached across the desk for a pad of paper. She had a feeling she was going to need to take notes. "Why not Buffy or Giles?" she asked absently.

"I tried Giles, there was no answer. I… I didn't want to alarm Buffy," he said, more quietly. "If this is something, you'd be the better person to explain it to her. And," he paused and she could almost hear the amusement in his voice, "I know you're going to write this down and give it Giles."

Willow rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Cordelia and I found someone two days ago. Outside a club, in the back. Male. Mid-twenties. He was … drained. But, there weren't any marks. No bite holes, nothing."

Willow jotted down the details, absorbing his info. "How do you know he was drained then?"

"He was all pale, you know, that bluish color after a vampire…" he trailed off, letting her follow her way to his meaning. "So, Cordy and I, we looked, but we couldn't find any fang marks or punctures. He smelled bloodless."

"Hmmm," Willow murmured, chancing a glance through the window at the latest visitor to the room adjoining her office. "I understand. Did you report it to the police?"

"Yeah, Cordy called it in anonymously. They came and got the body. I, uh, checked the morgue last night, read the autopsy report. He'd been drained. There was no blood. But, Willow, there was a mark on the body at the morgue last night. It wasn't there when we found him."

Willow sat up in her chair, gripping the phone tightly. She absently noted that she needed more lights around her desk. This conversation was very creepy. "What kind of mark?"

"It looked kinda like a bruise. Only, dappled, you know, not straight black, it had white in it too," he paused on his end of the phone, listening to the faint sound of her pen scratching paper.

"Where was it on the body?"

"Right in the center of his chest. Over where his heart would be," Angel replied.

Willow sighed. "Okay, Angel. I'll give this to Giles and see if he has a demon that fits the bill. I'll check the net and raid the LA Coroner's office computer records too. Do you know if they took photos?"

"No idea," Angel murmured. "Sorry to dump this on you, Willow. I know you're pretty busy these days."

"Yeah, well, the Hellmouth and all," she concurred. "Thanks for the info Angel. Tell Cordy I say 'Hello' when you see her."

"I will. Take care," he said.

"You too, Angel," Willow replied, before softly replacing her phone in its cradle. She glared at the offending instrument that brought bad news so often for a few seconds.

She glanced at the occupant of the other room again before murmuring, "I hate this." She hated making the phone call that she had to make next. 'My life wasn't supposed to be like this', she thought. 'When I was seven, I wanted to marry Xander, have kids, solve the whole famine problem and maybe win a Nobel Prize. Instead, my love life's in ruins, I fight demons, and I'm lucky if I get a donut in the morning before they're all gone.' She ran her fingers through her hair lightly and considered how she had so wanted to grow up and make a difference. She was making a difference still, but it she'd lost the innocence with which she'd viewed the world way back then. She had grown up, all right. Of course, the irony was that now that she'd finally broken free and she wasn't that Willow anymore, she had realized that there was no one else she would rather be.

She had to make that phone call.

She reached for the phone but stopped, hand poised in mid-air, as she glimpsed the one personal object on her desk. Her hand traveled to it slowly, and she ran her fingers over the glass lightly, examining the picture within. Her face filled with nostalgia and got just a tad wistful. She tried to push aside all her negative feelings with the thought that normalcy was sure to be overrated. She wasn't really angry or regretful about her life. She was just tired. Tired of trying to be one step ahead. Tired of trying to beat the Hellmouth into submission on an almost weekly basis. Tired of knowing that she and her friends could be the only things standing in the way of the world's destruction on any given night. Now *that* was pressure. She probably needed a vacation.

The photograph was of the group. There had been groups of friends before and after in her life, but in her heart, there was only one group that mattered. It would be that way for the rest of her life, without question. It had been taken in the library, on the stairs to the stacks. She stood in the middle, in the front, with Oz's arm draped across one shoulder and Xander's across her other shoulder. Cordelia stood on the other side of Xander, her arm around his waist as she flashed the camera her most charming smile. Behind Cordy, would have been Angel. But he never showed up when the film was developed. To Angel's right had been Buffy, peeking her head out between Xander's and Willow's shoulders. She'd worn a silly smile, glad for the ordinariness of taking a picture in her life. Giles had stood beside Buffy, all stoic British demeanor, belied by the slight smile on his lips, showing his amusement with the whole affair. Rounding out the picture was Faith, on Giles' left, staring at the camera half-heartedly as if she wasn't sure she wanted to be in the picture. 'Faith was never sure if she wanted to be in the picture,' Willow mused. Amy had snapped it for them a few nights after the whole affair with that lightening glove-thingy.

She sighed and removed her hand from the frame. Look at what had happened to them. The group, as it were, was scattered to the winds years ago. They all still kept in touch, but it wasn't the same. Angel, afraid of his feelings for Buffy and the possible consequences, had taken off on some mystic quest for salvation in LA. Cordelia had somehow hooked up with him when she went to UCLA.

Faith had a new Watcher assigned to her a few weeks after that whole witch-burning Hansel and Gretel incident. Her new Watcher was Aaron Frye. He was a nice guy, a little younger than Giles, and more receptive to computers and technology. The two of them had moved to Orlando days after the council confirmed that he'd been assigned to Faith. It seemed there was a lot more magic happening near the Magic Kingdom than most people thought. And all of it was bad.

Xander had followed her a few months later and attended college in Florida. It was strange to get his e-mails about accompanying Faith on that mission or this hunt, but she'd learned to quash the surprise after a while. They'd apparently had a romantic thing going for a time as well, but it had fizzled out in a few months. Xander had returned to Sunnydale the previous summer, still needing one more credit to graduate. He was trying to get it through a correspondence course. He and Willow and Buffy had become close again, which had saved their lives on more than one occasion. The Slayer and her original Slayerettes were back.

Oz had gone to college too, for almost a whole year, but then he'd dropped out and gone on a mini-tour with the Dingoes to promote their name to the various record companies in California. He just never went back to college after the tour was over. Willow sighed just thinking about Oz. When he'd embarked on his tour, she'd done what she thought was the mature thing and they'd agreed to break up. Maturity sucked. He had dated a few girls since then, and she'd dated a few guys, but they couldn't seem to bring their feelings back to what they had been in high school when he'd come back. They'd both changed. They were friends now, but couldn't get the romantic stuff back on track. Yet another casualty of growing up. He now divided his time between writing and performing with the Dingoes, and traveling back and forth to LA, where he had some part-time job at a recording studio as a mixer. He was Willow's main source for info on Cordy and Angel. He saw them when he went into the city.

Giles and Buffy were still trying to keep the Hellmouth under control. Giles had retained his position as Sunnydale High's librarian, even after everyone graduated. The library was still the command post when the crap hit the fan. Buffy, was, miraculously, still alive. At twenty-five, she was one of the oldest slayers on record. She had gone to a local community college, taking courses in fashion design, of all things. She said it made her feel more normal. She was really talented at it, too, as a bonus. She ran a bridal dress design shop out of the house she and Willow had rented when Willow returned from university.

Willow smiled grimly at her own recollections of higher education. Her parents had been so pleased and proud when she'd announced she was studying to be a doctor. Less so when she returned, doctorate in hand, and immediately got a job in Sunnydale's Coroner's office. Her mother still called every week and encouraged her to set up her own practice. But, her mother couldn't understand how much of a difference her little girl was actually making to the world by working with the dead instead of the living. And it wasn't as if Willow could explain it to her.

Sometimes she couldn't even understand it herself. Being a coroner had some definite drawbacks. There was the being with dead people, the blood, the smell. She hadn't passed out in over a year, though, so that was good. It was kind of embarrassing to be found by someone sprawled out all over the floor. She often wondered how many other coroners felt queasy every time they performed an autopsy. Probably about the same number of coroners who kept holy water and a cross on their tool table as part of their equipment. One. Her. Dr. Willow Rosenberg. But the fear of everything that came to her to be examined might be the one thing that would save her life someday, so she was thankful for the fear.

A grim smile adorned her face as she remembered and incident with Detective Wallace. She'd been examining a young man, obviously a vampire victim, when the detective decided to drop by and see how she was doing. Approaching her from behind, he was surprised when she threw water in his face and had him pinned to the floor in seconds, scalpel poised over his heart. He knocked first before coming in ever since. The police force thought she was quirky, maybe a little deranged. But since they were able to solve so many murders and mysterious disappearances with her help, they kept quiet about their concerns with the petite redheaded coroner. Dr. Willow Rosenberg was better at identifying a body and a cause of death than anyone Sunnydale's police force had ever seen before.

Rousing herself from her musings, she reached for the phone with a new determination. She waited for three rings before the other person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," Willow breathed. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and stared at the body a few feet away from her on the examining table. She sighed, hating to give the news on the tip of her tongue. "We've got another one."

***  
Buffy had taken the news surprisingly well, Willow thought. The aging Slayer had complained lately to her friend how she felt she was losing her edge, getting slower, weaker. While that notion disturbed Willow, she'd been glad she was able to help. But Buffy said she would check it out in a couple of nights.

Working in the Coroner's office, she was able to give Buffy full details on who would rise as a vampire, and where they would be buried. It made Buffy's job a little easier, and she knew Buffy was thankful for it.

She'd also been working on methods to prevent vampires from ever rising. She'd tried putting holy wafers under their tongues, but that just seemed to make them more ticked off when they rose and they gave Buffy a harder time. So, she'd stopped doing that. She'd tried injecting holy water into their veins, but some of the morticians in town used too much formaldehyde solution, and the holy water would be drained out before the corpse vamped out. Lately, she'd tried inserting toothpicks into the hearts of potential vampires when she was performing her autopsy. She gagged every time she did it, but she knew it was helping Buffy. It actually worked about a third of the time; the vampire never rose. The first time it happened, she, Buffy and Xander had spent all night digging up a grave, only to open the coffin and find ashes. It had been a great moment. But, it didn't work all the time, and she couldn't figure out why.

Willow rubbed her eyes and stood. She would have to put Bruce Wilson away before she could go home. She noted on her clipboard that the funeral director intended on sending someone around tonight to pick him up.

She walked into the examining room, and wheeled Mr. Wilson back to the refrigerated compartment, preparing to slide him back in. Something caught her eye. A dark, mottled bruise, right in the center of his chest.

Willow paused, looking around anxiously. That mark hadn't been there a half hour ago. She looked around carefully, and jogged over to the door quickly and locked it. She didn't need someone coming in and seeing her brandishing a wooden stake at a dead man. She quickly retrieved the stake from her desk drawer and returned to the body. She cautiously leaned over and looked closer at the discolored spot. Angel was right when he'd said it was black with white spots. She was about to stand back up when she thought she could make out a shape in the mark.

Willow reached for the magnifying glass on her tray and brought it back to the mark, never wavering in the grip of the stake with her other hand. She examined the spot for a second before horror and fear caused her to drop the magnifying glass. It crashed to the floor and broke as Willow backed away from the body, banging into her tray and sending the tools scattering to the floor.

She couldn't ever remember being this scared in her life.

Her heart beat wildly against her ribcage, while cold, raw fear spread throughout her stomach and limbs.

She reached the wall behind her and sank down against it, curling herself into a ball.

The mark had said, "Hello, Willow."


	2. Chapter 2

Willow went blank. For the first time in her life, through everything the Hellmouth had done to her innocence, she couldn't think of anything but the blinding terror behind her eyes. Two little words, words she had heard on the street, words she had heard from her friends, had done that to her. Stinging tears came into her eyes and she blinked against the invasion of them.

The doorknob rattled. She looked up in fear, not budging from the safe little ball she had curled herself into. Then a knock. Some piece of her mind clung onto that sound and she took a second to wonder why. A killer would probably not bother knocking...

A familiar voice rang out. "Dr. Rosenberg?? Are you okay?" It was Dr. Wisley, another coroner from the office. Someone she could trust. Her mind was moving incredibly slowly, but she rose to her feet and stumbled towards the door. Opening it and seeing him standing there gave her such relief, she threw herself in his arms and let free the tears that had been fighting to escape.

"Dr.-- Willow?! What's going on? What happened?" He sounded startled and nervous. Regaining herself, Willow pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She gestured behind her, to where the body lay.

"I'm.... I'm sorry, Jeremy." She stuttered, and looked up at him, flushing when she realized that she had called him by his first name ever since their brief relationship a year ago. He looked surprised, but his face softened as they walked over to the cold metal slab where the body was. "It's just.... I found this on the victim."

Taking the magnifying glass from his pocket and handing it to him, she pointed to the bruise-like thing in the center of his chest. As he leaned over it, inspecting, it occurred to her that she maybe should have waited until she called Buffy or Giles to point this out to anyone else. Shaking her head ruefully, she knew that they would understand.... But it had still not been very smart of her to do.

Jeremy Wisley straightened himself and looked at her. "Well, yes, it is rather odd. That mark wasn't there when he came in, am I right?" Willow nodded.

"Yes, but that's not it. Didn't you see...." Willow's eyes widened as she snatched the magnifying glass away from him and probed the skin where the bruise was for what she had seen not ten minutes ago.

The words were gone.

***  
"Willow, let me get this straight," Giles started, his voice soothing her over the phone. "Someone has targeted *you* for something? That's.... That's never happened before. I'm quite flummoxed. Are you *sure* of what you saw?"

Willow's voice rose. "Why are you doubting me?? I'm positive it was there. Giles, I can't believe this!"

"I'm not doubting you, Willow," Giles broke in. "Merely questioning. Making sure the facts are straight. I don't like the thought of anyone focussing on you, for a lot of reasons. For one, you're not the Slayer. You're...."

"Her cool sidekick?" Willow heard Buffy's voice in the background, and smiled, just a little bit.

"Uh, yes, quite. And this *is* the first time this has happened.... This will take some heavy studying. We might need your help for that, Willow. To make use of the... machine." Willow's tight smile broke into a grin. Even after years of knowing him, she still hadn't gotten him to get over his fear of computers. "Why don't you describe the marking you found on his chest?"

Willow explained to him the appearance of the bruise. "I'll be there soon, Giles. I just need to lock up my office." They disconnected.

After locking up, Willow headed out to her car, a stake clutched tightly in her hand. Unlocking her car door, she slipped in and started the engine. The night was too quiet. It gave an ominous feel to everything. Even the treetops against the sky were black.

Willow turned on the radio as she zoomed out of the parking lot. The sound made her almost forget her fears as she headed over to the Sunnydale High Library. For some reason that she could never figure out, that had remained the Slayer Headquarters' over the years. And no one seemed to notice anything strange about two graduates and the librarian getting together every so often... In the middle of the night. It all worked out, that was the point.

A familiar song came on the radio, and Willow sat up a little straighter. Something by the Dingo's... Something written for her, all those years ago. She hummed along as she pulled into the high school parking lot. She was so pleased for him his recent signing of the record deal. She knew that even though he liked his job at the recording studio, nothing would really ever compare in his mind to getting signed. Which now he was. Nostalgia filled her and she remembered when he left... Smiling, she waited out the end of the song before shutting her car off and getting out.

When she entered the library, a familiar sight greeted her. Giles and Buffy were surrounded by books, ancient texts, and papers yellowing with age. Willow cleared her throat and they both looked up from whatever they were engrossed in.

"Oh, Will. Hey!" Buffy gave her a small smile and turned back to her reading. Willow noticed a worried crease on her forehead. With a frown, she realized that Buffy was worrying about her. She walked over and placed a hand on her friend's back. Buffy's smile turned grateful.

Giles stood, gathering papers and turning to her. "Well, this is what's been found so far. There are some mythical poems that speak of drawing strength from a person around one who has magical powers. Apparently, as one who has become friends with someone like that-- Someone like Buffy-- you must have special powers of your own. Or--Or perhaps I didn't say that right. You have a strength in you that others don't have, and can't have. Something stress related, if I dare put it that lightly. The rest is a bit fuzzy, the drawing of lifeblood and such." Giles stopped and looked at Willow uncertainly before speaking again.

"Of course, we may have to deal with the fact that you are a target of something else. Something earthly. Something we don't know how to fight. But with the marks you described, and the cause of death, that's unlikely," he finished.

Willow shivered, suddenly cold.

***  
After hours of researching monsters that fed off spiritual strength on the computer, Willow allowed herself a luxurious stretch. The closest thing she had been able to find was a demon named Mindlrose, and no one had heard of him in over a century. She yawned.

Giles looked up from his books. "Please, Willow, if you're getting tired, feel free to leave. I know you have work tomorrow."

Willow smiled. "Thanks, Giles, but would you mind if I just curled up on the couch in your office for a while? I only need a little nap." He nodded. Willow looked at Buffy, who was still diligently looking through old manuscripts for any clue. "Thanks, Buffy. I know this isn't exactly how you like to spend your evenings," she murmured.

Buffy looked at her and grinned. "Well, the sooner we find this demon, the sooner I can kill it. That's what I like to think. So I don't mind." Willow smiled in return and headed for the office.

Almost as soon as she laid her head against the armrest, Willow was asleep. She found herself in a meadow, a place she recognized as being not far from Sunnydale, somewhere her and Xander's parents would take them when they were little for picnics. Willow always loved the place. In her mind, it was full of happy memories, before her mother and father stopped paying attention to her, before Xander's parents became so harsh with him and each other. A soft breeze brushed her hair back from her face and she looked around, sensing a presence.

Behind her stood every one of the Scooby gang. Buffy, Angel, Xander, Oz, Giles, Cordelia and Jenny stood in a row. Faith stood apart from the group, waving. Her usual half smile had bloomed into a grin as she waited for Willow to move. Her heart jarred with happiness, she felt like she was sixteen again. Even in the time when monsters had taken so much from her, she had been content because of these people. Running forward, arms outstretched, she didn't have time to think about anything but the relief at seeing them all.

As she threw her arms around Jenny and Giles, and the rest clamored around her for more hugs and kisses, the gang reunited, she felt the ground move underneath her feet. Long grass became sand, hot white sand that burned her feet and her eyes.

Suddenly she was no longer hugging her friends, but the body of Bruce Wilson. He was dead and rotting, his eyes cloudy. The mark remained on his chest, the words that had scared her so earlier larger and more prominent. She struggled to let go, but he held her in place tightly. In a guttural voice, he muttered into her ear.

"If you cannot see it, they cannot help you. You're the key to all of it." Worms fell out of his mouth and crawled through her hair. A clump of skin fell on her shoulder. Still he would not let her go. "They are blind. But if you don't see, you are leading them with no eyes." His breath was rancid.

Willow woke up screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Giles and Buffy were immediately at her side, but her screams continued for several moments before she even realized she was awake. A while later, when Willow was finally able to compose herself, she told the Watcher and the Slayer about her nightmare.

When she was done, Giles and Buffy exchanged glances, not quite sure what to make of it. "Are you sure that is all he said, Willow?" Giles asked as he removed his glasses.

Willow nodded, trying to remember the dream word for word. "He said that I was the key and if I cannot see it then they couldn't help me." Her voice started to crack as just repeating the words brought back some of the terror. "He also said that 'They are blind, but if you don't see, you are leading them with no eyes.' "

Buffy contemplated that for a moment before leaning back against the table. "Well, since you were dreaming about all of us, it is obvious to even this blonde that the 'they' he was talking about is all of us...The Scooby Gang." She turned her attention to the librarian. "Do you think maybe the dream is really significant, Giles? You know, like how mine sometimes come true?"

Giles nodded absently. "I would tend to agree with you Buffy in regards to it signifying all of us, but as to whether or not the dream is prophetic, I doubt it. It does not sound like a prophecy so much as a warning, or at most possibly an omen."

Willow didn't like the sound of that. "An omen? Omens are never good things."

"But the puzzling parts to me are all of the vision references and how they tie in to the messages on the cadavers." Giles put his glasses back on and grabbed a book from the shelf behind him.

"Maybe this is just some new marketing ploy from Pearle Vision," Buffy joked.

Willow wanted to smile because she new Buffy was just trying to lighten the mood, but she couldn't. The slight redhead was scared and deep down she knew that Giles was right. It was an omen. But what she didn't know was why she was the center of all of this and what her friends had to do with it.

Giles did not appear amused with the Slayer's little joke either. "Buffy, in the future, please don't feel the need to fill in for Mr. Harris when he isn't present." He turned his attention back to the distraught coroner. "Willow, perhaps it was just a normal nightmare brought on by the strange occurrences and the fact that maybe you are just missing all your old school chums?"

Buffy tried not to smile but couldn't help smirking and mouthing the word 'chums' to Willow while rolling her eyes. That brought a real grin to Willow's face, which she quickly hid when the librarian looked up at her. For a brief moment she felt like a teenager again. "It's possible, Giles," she nodded slowly, suppressing another smile. "I have been thinking about everybody a lot lately, but to be honest, it didn't feel like just any other nightmare. This one was incredibly real, and I can still see every detail so clearly! It hasn't faded like most nightmares do."

Giles nodded. "All right, we will work on the assumption that it was something more than an ordinary dream and focus our attentions on various portents of evil."

***  
Several hours later, Willow had had enough. She slammed the 'Encyclopedia of Dream Interpretation' shut and pushed it violently away from her before starting to rub her temples.

Giles looked up, concern etched on his face. "Are you okay, Willow? Maybe you should go home and try to get some more sleep."

Willow shook her head. Sleep was the last thing she wanted. "No, Giles...no sleep. Sleep leads to dreams and dreams lead to nightmares and those just lead to rotting corpses and...." Willow's voice trailed of as she shuddered involuntarily against the images of Bruce Wilson that flickered through her mind. She rubbed her eyes again, as if she were trying to erase the memories like they were simply stick figures drawn on a chalkboard.

Buffy and Giles once again exchanged worried looks behind her back before diving back into their books. Finally, Willow rummaged around in her bag and took out some ibuprofen. The combination of the stress, late hours, and the fact that she was being targeted by some sort of life-force feeder had given her a pounding headache. "I'm going to go get a soda. Anybody want anything? I'm buying." When Buffy and Giles shook their heads she headed for the student lounge alone.

Willow walked cautiously down the dimly lit hallways, trying to ignore a deepening feeling of dread. Every shadow seemed to hide an evil threat, every sound an approaching doom. When she finally made it to the drink machine, she just leaned her forehead against it for a moment, trying to cool her aching temples with its refrigerated steel.

"If you two want to be alone, I could come back later."

Willow jumped and spun around, her hand already stretching out to smack him on the arm.

"Xander! Don't ever sneak up on me again! I could have...."

Xander grinned sheepishly, already regretting that he had frightened her. "You could have what? Driven me to an earlier grave by forcing me to drink massive quantities of sweetened chemicals and caffeine?"

Willow just looked at her friend, her face showing more annoyance than usual. Her patience was a little thin today, and she wasn't in the mood for Xander's long-winded teasing.

When it was obvious that Willow wasn't in a joking frame of mind, Xander pulled her into a comforting hug. "Sorry, Will. I didn't mean to scare you."

Willow sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing here, Xander?"

"Buffy called and told me what is going on," he told her softly. "My best bud is in danger. Where else would I be?"

Since Xander's return from Florida, they had become close again. Their relationship was similar to the one they had before Oz had entered her life all those years ago, as well as before the little "clothes' fluke" incident that had only served to strain their friendship further. In fact, their relationship was even better now that they had put much of their teen-aged angst behind them. While Willow would never characterize the older Xander as mature, at some point along the way he had quit being such a blind and insensitive 'boy', for lack of a better word.

Willow took strength in her best friend's arms a few moments longer before eventually pulling away. "Thanks, Xander. But I will be okay. We will *all* be okay. We just need to do a little research, and in no time Buffy can make the evil-doer go bye-bye and everything can get back to normal." She finished with an emphatic nod of her head as if she was trying to convince herself.

Xander laughed as he put money in the machine. "Normal? When you are praying for things to get back to being just plain old bloodsuckers running amuck, you know things have gotta be bad!"

Willow chewed on her lower lip as she selected a drink for herself. After opening it she quickly popped a few tablets in her mouth before washing them down with a gulp of soda. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Xander was watching her, watching and worrying.

"What are those for Will?" he asked, trying very hard to sound casual. "But if they are some kinda of girlie hormonal thing," he added quickly with a slightly panicked look on his face," feel free to blatantly ignore my question!"

"You're safe, Xander," she giggled at him. "I just have a headache." Xander let out a sigh of relief, and they strolled back toward the library arm in arm.

"So," Xander said a little too exuberantly as they walked through the swinging doors. "What have we come up with so far?"

Buffy, who was sitting cross-legged on one of the tables, looked up. "Nada on the spiritual suckers here, but I think Giles may have found something."

Giles walked slowly down the few steps in the library, still reading from a very large but otherwise nondescript book. "Yes, Willow, I did manage to locate a translation of one of those poems we were speaking about before."

Willow walked over to look at the enormous book Giles was holding. "The translation is in this book?" she asked expectantly, peering over his shoulder.

"Actually, this book *is* the translation. The author tended to be a bit long winded I'm afraid, so it will take me a while to wade through all of it. But so far, it appears as if our demon Mindlrose may indeed have something to do with the mysterious deaths." He flipped rapidly through the yellowing pages. "Apparently, this particular demon, and others of his ilk, is able to drain the life force, as well as the blood, of a living thing telekinetically. No physical contact with the victim is required. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to locate any reference to the markings. I am sure I can find more information, but it may take me a few days to do this book justice."

While everyone let the new information sink in, Buffy glanced at her watch. "Why don't we call it a night, since officially it will only be night for about two more hours." She walked over and put an arm around the petite redhead. "Wills, why don't we go home and you can at least get a little R & R in before you have to go back to work?" Willow nodded her agreement, albeit reluctantly.

Xander started picking up their bags and things. "Hey, mind if I crash on your couch tonight? My roommate's girlfriend is in town and well, you know what they say about two's company."

Willow raised an eyebrow "Xander we might as well start charging you rent. You're at our place more than your own!" she teased.

"Well, maybe it's the company," he smiled at the two beautiful women, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. After a quick goodnight to Giles, they headed for home.

***  
Willow dreamed again early that morning, and it began the same. She was standing in the meadow and when she turned around she could see all of her friends. They smiled warmly and called to her, but when Willow tried to once again rush into their warm embrace, she found she couldn't move. When she looked up from her feet that were trapped in the hot sand, she noticed their faces were changing. Buffy, Oz, and the others all began to age rapidly. Their skin became first thin and wrinkled, then quickly becoming transparent before bubbling and decaying at an alarming rate. Willow screamed in horror, trying to get to them, but she was still held firmly in place. Their shrieks and the smell of their rotting flesh were all around her, and finally Willow screwed her eyes tightly shut, blocking out the horrific pictures.

Again, Willow woke up screaming.

Xander ran to her, ready to comfort her from her nightmares just like when they were kids at a sleep over. He found Willow sitting up, obviously terrified, but staring off into space.

"Xander," she whimpered. "Is that you?"

Before he could come up with some sarcastic remark, she continued. "Xander, I can't see you... I can't see anything. I think I'm blind!"


	4. Chapter 4

Warm arms encircled Willow. "Xander?" She repeated.

"Not exactly." The voice was warm and familiar.

"Oz?" Willow's arms tightened around the werewolf.

Willow heard footsteps pounding their way towards her. It was scary. She knew her eyes were wide open, but the room was so dark. It was like when tour guides took you down into a cave and switched off the lights, disorienting. She strained her eyes, blinking rapidly, but even though she heard her friends tumble into the room, she didn't see them.

A second pair of hands were on her shoulders. This time the weight was obviously Xander. "What happened? Buffy was making coffee and then there was screaming."

Oz loosened his grip, but didn't let go of her. "My ears are a little more sensitive. I heard her tossing around in here, by the time I got here you were screaming."

Willow felt Oz's gaze on her. She was glad he had decided to talk to her instead of about her. She may be blind… Willow choked. "Xander I had another dream. It was horrible. You were all aging and dying in front of me..." Willow resisted the urge to reach up and touch Oz's face. Resisted the urge to make sure his face was smooth and unlined. She shook herself violently. 'It was just a dream. Just a stupid dream.' Willow kept clenching and unclenching her hands. She was really scared.

Buffy's voice was concerned, but steady. "Will, I'm going to call Giles. Are you going to be all right here without me?"

Xander's weight registered on the bed. Willow was effectively wrapped up in friends. Her heart was beginning to slow down. The shock was wearing off. Or I'm going into denial, her clinical voice replied. Or maybe even a deeper form of shock. Before she attempted to check her heart rate and skin temperature, Willow breathed. "Yes, I'll be fine." Her voice sounded small, like a child's.

Both men backed off a bit. Each snagged one of her hands, keeping contact. Willow sighed. She could imagine how strange she had looked, blanketed in men. She almost smiled. "So when did you get here?" Willow asked, leaning in the general direction of Oz. What she meant to say was, "Oh, God somebody say something!" The ten seconds of silence since Buffy had left was driving her crazy.

"Around ten o'clock this morning. Xander figured we should both be here. I figured you'd be at the house, so here I am." His voice was soft.

Xander let go of her hand. "Figured if there was trouble we should all be here. That's why I ah, called Cordelia too. She should be here in a coupla hours. I'm kinda looking forward to seeing her."

"Really?" Willow was surprised. The whole bad break up thing had been over and done with years ago, but the hostility had lasted for years after. Eventually the two had learned to be polite, but never friends.

Xander chuckled. "I realize it may be hard to believe, but Cordelia and I have become pen pals."

Willow could almost imagine Oz's eyebrow's going up. "It is. Hard to believe. I thought you said you would rather eat . . ."

Xander's voice jumped in, nervous and strained. "Nevermind what I said! And it didn't happen on purpose. She needed to get a message to Buffy when she and Giles took that trip to England last month, so since you were unavailable, I got the letter. I passed it on and she sent me a thank you card. Then I sent her a you're welcome card and what do ya know we're having actual conversation! When I spoke to her on the phone she said she looked forward to seeing me too."

Willow mulled this over. It would be nice to finally be able to have everyone there without that polite silence reigning between Xander and Cordelia. Silence. The room was silent again. She used to love when it was quiet. "Do you think this is permanent?"

Suddenly she was enveloped in an Oz hug. Then just as quickly Xander added his weight. Willow suddenly felt very young again. And very frightened.

***  
Giles was stunned. The receiver nearly fell to the floor. Only the cord prevented it. "She's actually blind? Actually physically blind?"

Buffy's voice was shaky. "That's not the worst part. I'm almost glad she can't see. So far no one's mentioned it, but her eyes have turned completely black."

"Oh, God." Giles needed to sit down. "And you say she had another nightmare? Just prior to her, ah mysterious blindness?"

"I don't have all the details. I was too freaked. Just get over here Giles. Bring books and stuff. Hurry, okay?" The phone went dead. But it was okay, because Giles was already off and running.

***  
Images played across her empty eyes. Friends danced and laughed, but one by one they vanished. They faded like old pictures. Willow called to them, screaming their names. One by one they vanished, until Buffy turned and her eyes were black as pitch.

Voices laughed around her. Happy children and laughing parents, then the sound swirled together into a lone howl. Loneliness welled up inside her. She was in the dark and all that remained were pitch black eyes. An hourglass blazed orange across the surfaces of those horribly empty eyes.

Hands shook her. "Wake up."

Willow opened her eyes, but the images didn't go away. She was still blind. Her arms flew out and she grabbed hold of the nearest body. It was Xander. Seconds later, Oz's hands were gently wiping tears away from her face. His hands were slightly rough with guitar calluses. Willow grabbed one.

Giles' voice penetrated her permanent darkness. "I came as fast as I could."

"Giles." Relief flooded Willow's frame.

Xander was placing a cup in her hand. Willow lifted it to her lips. It was water. She let it chill her stomach and cool her hot face. Instantly she felt better, almost business like. It was time to put their heads together and figure out these dreams.

If she could see only see her friends horrified expressions as twin hour glasses blazed in her sightless eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Giles handed his books to Buffy and knelt on the bed in front of Willow. He mentally cursed himself for the trembling in his hand as he lifted it to her face.

"Willow? I…I…Uh, I'm going to touch you." He nodded, then realized how his phrase could be misinterpreted. Mostly because of Xander and Oz's matching smirks. "Your face."

She smiled and almost looked like herself again. "I guessed that one, Giles."

"Quite." He leaned in and examined her eyes. They were, indeed, purely black except for the hourglasses. "Buffy? My magnifying glass?"

She dug it out of his case and handed it to him. "Here."

He reached for it without looking away from Willow. Bringing it up, he saw what he thought he was going to, what he had hoped not to see. "Well, I…there's no reaction to light. I doubt very seriously it's permanent. Perhaps a psychosomatic manifestation of the dream. Uh, I, uh, must consult my books."

Willow's voice was small. "Giles, what aren't you telling me? Why aren't you all telling me?"

"Please Willow, let me figure it out first?" He looked over his shoulder at Buffy and motioned her out of the room. "Was the dream the same?"

The dream. She'd almost put it out of her mind. "No. Much more personal."

The phone rang beside her bed and everyone jumped. Xander laughed nervously and reached over for it. "Yeah? Rosenberg/Summers' residence." His voice changed, becoming tinged just slightly with jealousy. "Oh, Hello Doctor Wisley."

Willow straightened and held out her hand for the phone. Even sightless, her resolve face was a thing to behold. Xander grudgingly handed the phone over. "Jeremy? No, no I'm fine. I'm sorry I forgot to call. Something has come up. A family emergency. I'm going to have to take a leave of absence." She listened for a moment, blushing all the while. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her. "No. Thank you. Perhaps, after I get back."

Xander took the phone from her. "He asked you out again, didn't he?"

"Who's this?" Oz asked.

"I really don't think that's relevant." Giles got off the bed and went into the hallway where Buffy was waiting. "Willow? I brought some books, but I don't think they're going to be enough. Would you rather stay here or come back to the library?"

"I don't want to stay here alone. I can't." She hated the trembling in her voice. She hated that all her weaknesses felt magnified. She hated being scared.

"Very well. You should get dressed."

Xander smiled. "I'll help!"

Willow didn't need to see him to smack him soundly on the arm. She'd had far too much practice over the years. "No. No, you won't."

Buffy reentered the room and pushed Xander and Oz out. "I'll help her."

***  
Buffy looked over at Giles. He tried to look intent upon the road, but she knew he was faking it. "What did you want to tell me back there?"

"I don't want to frighten her. Or…or anyone else."

"Giles, I'm the Slayer. Give me something. I promise to be unfrightened." She nodded, knowing that they both knew she was lying.

"The hourglasses are running."

"Like the days of our lives?"

"What?"

"Sorry, you've really got to watch some TV. It'll make our conversations so much easier for you to follow." She paused and looked out at the streets of Sunnydale. Everything looked so peaceful. "How much time do you think we have?"

"I'll check again a little later for a comparison. I don't think they're running very fast, but they are running. I am assuming they're telling us how much time we have left to figure this out. But it may be a gauge of something quite different. The next attack, the next dream. It could refer to anything."

"We assume the worst." Buffy straightened up in her seat. "I won't let anything happen to Willow."

"None of us will." Giles cast a quick glance at the woman beside him. She was getting tired. He could see it in her eyes. Rubbing his own quickly, he knew it was in all their eyes. "We've survived too much for too long to have anything happen now."

***  
Willow sat in the back seat of Xander's car. "Where's your van?"

Oz turned back to look at her. "Well, I leave it in LA if I can, so that Cordelia can use it for Angel if she needs to get him somewhere during the day. Works out okay for everybody, I have it there if I need it. I imagine they'll be bringing it up today."

"You let Cordelia drive your car?" Xander shook his head. "You're a braver man than I am."

"No. I'm not. I never dated her."

Willow laughed. Xander looked in the rearview mirror to glimpse her face when it looked natural. He hated that he couldn't do anything for her. She was his best friend. He'd always sworn to protect her. But now there was nothing he could do. "Yeah, well, okay. But I don't know if it was bravery or stupidity."

Willow loved these two men. Here she was scared almost out of her wits and they were bantering like there was nothing going on. They kept talking and laughing. They were such familiar images that it was almost as if she could see them. She pictured Xander's dark eyes glowing with laughter and Oz's green ones crinkled in response. What had started out, after the fluke, as keep your friends close and your enemies closer had obviously turned into a reluctant friendship.

"I vote bravery. You were never stu…" Willow giggled. "Never mind."

"Hey!" Xander muttered indignantly and turned into the school parking lot. Climbing out of the car before helping Willow out, he spoke. "I resent that. Not everyone is a genius like you, Will. We can't all just grasp those complex subjects…"

"Like the English language?" Cordelia stepped out from inside Oz's van and smiled at her friends. "I need some help. We need to find the nearest sewer. I got a package that is extremely light sensitive."

"Take Willow inside," Xander nodded to Oz. "I'll help the damsel in distress."

Oz took Willow's arm. Walking comfortably with each other, she leaned against his shoulder. "What does that make me?"

"What?"

"I think I'm the damsel in distress here."

Oz turned to her and for a moment it was as though Willow could see him staring into her eyes. Suddenly, the face she loved was transformed into the slathering maw of a demon. "Not yet," the creature promised her - in Bruce Wilson's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Willow screamed at the top of her lungs and passed out right on the spot, barely being caught by Oz before her head hit the pavement.

"What happened?" Xander yelled, sprinting across the parking lot towards his best friend.

"Xander, the door. Xander!!" Cordelia howled in frustration as she scrambled out of the van to pick up the black tarp he had dropped in his haste to get to Willow. She quickly held it up again to block the sun. "Angel, are you okay?"

"Uhm..yeah. Fine." He grumbled from the far end of the van.

"Oz? What the Hell happened?" in seconds, Xander was scooping the redhead out of the smaller man's arms.

With a rare look of panic on his face, Oz shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, one second we were joking around and the next she started screaming."

"Did you say anything to her?"

"No, we were just talking about Cordy being a 'damsel in distress.'"

"Let's get her into the library."

***  
"Willow?"

Groggily, she waved her hands in front of her face as if trying to bat away the sound.

"Willow? Wake up."

The acrid scent of smelling salts wafted under her nose, instantly clearing her head.

"Xander?" she whispered softly. She opened her eyes and gasped sharply. "Xander?" her voice cracked slightly, "wh-what…." That's when she remembered she was blind. Blinking back tears, she took a deep breath, "Oh. Okay, no I'm fine. I was j-just checking where you were…"

"Yeah, Wills. I'm here. We're all here. Hey Oz, hand me the water, would you?"

After a bit of shuffling, Willow felt the cool glass pressed into her hand.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Shaking her head, she took a sip before speaking, "I'm not sure, Oz. We were talking and then I thought I could see you…"

"Well, that's great."

"…only you were demonic and scary."

"Okay, not so great."

"She's up? What happened?"

Willow perked up at the new voice, "Cordelia?" she ventured.

"Yeah, don't recognize me with the new hair, huh?" the brunette patted her short bob theatrically before noting the blank stare on the redhead's face and the hourglasses in her eyes, "Holy shi-,"

"Ahh, yes, Cordelia. Thank you for coming." Giles interrupted her swiftly before she could comment.

"B-but…" she stammered, "How com-,"

"I trust that Angel arrived safely."

"He did, he's in the boiler room, but Giles, why-,"

"Well then, I suggest we set about preparing my office for his stay. I believe it would be much more comfortable for him in there. I'll need your help since you're accustomed to his needs."

"Well, yes, I-I am." Shooting them all a confused look, she nodded at Giles, "I'd be uhmmm…happy to help." Living with Angel had taught her a few lessons in discretion and Cordelia was starting to sense that she was blowing some huge secret. Slowly backing out of the room she smiled, "Yes. I just need to go get some stuff from the van. If Oz and Giles are willing to help…" she let her voice trail off.

"Wonderful."

"Sure."

Quickly, the two men ushered her out of the room.

"Xander?' Willow licked her lips and waited for the door to slam shut.

"Yeah, Wills. I'm here." He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Stay with me. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Reclining further into the pillows, she ran the dreams through her mind again. 'How the Hell am I supposed to help my friends if I don't even know what's happening to me?' First, she had been warned that if she couldn't see, she couldn't save those she loved. And now she was, quite literally, blind. What if this was just the first step to something really, really horrible? What if she'd already lost against whatever was after her? None of this made any sense. Reaching out carefully, she brushed her fingertips against the soft fabric of her friend's shirt, "W-what time is it, Xander? How long have I been out?"

"Like, 15 minutes."

"Oh great." Biting her lip in frustration, she gripped his arm.

'I really wish I could fix this for you, Willow….' Smiling brightly, he tried to make light of the situation, "Hey, I mean, it's not really all that long. Then again, you *did* miss the marathon bitch-out Cordy gave me for almost frying dead-boy or something. She was really flipping out. I think it has to do with her new haircut, though. Like, some kind of residual trauma. You should see it. Total mushroom."

"Xander, stop!" a hint of a smile pulled at her lips.

He shook his head emphatically; "I'm not kidding. Like, the little 'shroom dude from Super Mario Brothers. I would've started laughing except I think she was on the verge of hitting me anyway."

Despite herself, the hacker giggled.

"Have I ever told you that she's got a badass left?"

Willow turned her vacant stare in the direction of his voice, "You still have a thing for her, don't you, Xander?"

"Absolutely not. And believe me, I can say that with complete honesty."

"Oh, come ON, Xander. Emailing each other all the time? Excessive fighting from the first second? You're ready to jump each other." Even though she was smiling, the hacker couldn't help but feel a slight twang of... something. It wasn't quite jealousy, but it definitely wasn't pleasant. 'No. I am SO not going there anymore… I'm too old for this!!'

"Well, that was a really long time ago. Besides, I have a good reason for emailing Cordelia."

"And that would be?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"XANDER!" Despite the fact she couldn't see him, she could hear the smugness in his voice. "Spill. You have to. You can't just say that and then not tell me, that sucks."

"And when was the last time that Dr. Rosenberg used the term 'sucks' in such an unprofessional way?"

"No subject-switching, Xander Harris, I'm onto you!"

"ONTO me? Hey Wills, you only needed to ask. You name the time and place." He winked suggestively at her and without needing to see him, she reflexively smacked his arm. "Ow! See? This is the problem I had with Cordy. So violent. You keep up like that and I'm not sure how long we're gonna last, Willow. What is it with you Sunnydale chicks, anyway?"

"She's okay, right Xander? I mean, Cordy isn't in trouble, is she?"

As the seriousness of the question set in, Xander calmed down, "No, no, it's nothing like that. She's fine. Mostly. I mean, well, she's kinda having guy problems."

"Cordelia? Guy problems? You're kidding."

"Nope."

"And she's asking YOU for advice?"

"I don't think I liked your tone of voice on that last one Dr. Rosenberg."

"Well, I just figure that she'd be so busy helping Angel out tha-…" Realization struck. "Ohmigod…"

Xander shifted uncomfortably, "Okay, if she says anything, YOU guessed, okay? It so wasn't me. She's going to totally kill me."

"Does he know?" "I'm not sure. I don't think he does. She seems really reluctant to mess things up. Like, there's the work thing and the friendship thing and then there's the…well…the Buffy thing."

"Poor Cordy."

"Yeah, well, it's also a really weird situation. And I NEVER in a million years saw her with him."

"Yeah….Angel."

"And I thought you said she couldn't see?"

Startled, both Willow and Xander jumped.

'Oh no! Angel…' Willow cringed.

'Shit…Angel.' Xander fought the urge to roll his eyes. If there had been any doubt before, it was now official: Cordelia was going to absolutely slaughter him.

"See? Oh, no…I-I can't!" Willow swallowed down her panic and snapped her eyes shut ' Ohhhh crap…' "I-I just heard you come in, Angel…yes…being blind sharpened my hearing I guess...y-you know, they've done extensive studies on how the loss of one sense actually augments the others." Sensing a major babble coming on (always a good indicator when she was lying as a teenager and still equally true) the redhead quickly shut her mouth. 'Exactly how much of that did he catch?'

"Well you could've warned ME, Wills. Geez, way to sneak up on a guy, deadboy!' Xander tried to cover his nervousness with being taken off guard.

"Sorry." Drawing closer, Angel gave no indication of having overheard their conversation. Gently, he pushed Xander aside, "Can you get up for a minute? I want to take a look at her."

"Sure…Hey Giles!" Xander nodded gratefully at the Watcher's entrance, "Oz, need some help with the unloading stuff?"

"Uhm, actually we're all set with that but thank you, Xander. Oz is on the phone right now in my office."

"Scott again?"

Thoughtfully removing his glasses, Giles nodded, "I believe so."

"Now THAT is what I call mega-commitment. Not to mention a bitchin AT&T bill."

"Is Scott coming down?"

"Not right now, but if things continue as they have been, he may."

"Poor Oz, after being on tour, they've been away from each other for so long and now this. I feel so guilty."

"Oz could be with his boyfriend any time, Wills. He wants to be here with you now and that's what's important. You shouldn't feel guilty. He's here because he wants to be." Xander patted her on the shoulder, "I'll go keep Cordy company then, I guess. Maybe derive a few moments of enjoyment by discussing her great new 'do."

"I think it looks nice," Angel said mildly causing them both to tense up again.

"Uh…yeah, me too. Just joking around and all…," Throwing the vampire a nervous smile and praying silently that he could calm Cordelia down before she inflicted serious bodily damage he stumbled out of the room, "Okay, be back in a bit.."

Angel turned his attention back to the girl in front of him, "Okay Willow, can you tilt your head up? I need to get a good look at your eyes."

Obediently, she followed the vampire's instructions and widened her eyes while turning her head towards the lamp light.

Squinting he took a moment to stare into the tiny hourglasses before gasping and drawing away.

"Angel? What is it?" Giles quickly came forward and Willow's stomach clenched in fear.

Unable to help himself, he stood up and backed away several steps while hissing, "H-her eyes.."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Willow asked with growing terror.

"You've seen something like this before?" Giles asked.

"Seen something like WHAT?" she cut in.

"Once," Angel said softly, still keeping a fair distance from her, "I've seen it once before….o-on a girl about her age."

"When?"

"Seen what? What do you see? What are you guys not telling me? Giles!!" the redhead was nearly hysterical.

"A very, very long time ago. She was one of my…my….victims."

"What?" Blocking out Willow's questions, Giles tried to concentrate on this new information.

"I-I never mentioned this before because it never seemed important." Angel stared at the ground uncomfortably, "The girl…she was such an easy target because she was blind, but there was a scent of magic on her that was almost….stifling."

Sitting back in numb horror and dread, Willow willed herself not to cry. Whatever they had been keeping from her until now, it had to be awful.

"Who was she?"

"The gypsy girl. The one I killed before I got my soul back. I…I don't think Willow's condition is directly associated with whatever has been killing those people and draining their blood."

"What do you mean?"

"I think the hourglasses coupled with her condition is really a warning, Giles….you see, taken together they mean she's marked."

"Marked? As what?"

"As a beloved."

"As….a beloved?

"Of the Rom."


	7. Chapter 7

Willow blindly reached forward and grasped Angel's sleeve. "What? I'm a what?"

Angel stared at her blank eyes. "I think it means you're a beloved of the Rom."

Giles leaned back to perch on the edge of the table. "Are you sure?" he asked, feeling his heart speed up unexpectedly at the thought that Jenny and Willow were connected by more than a love of computers and a talent for spellcasting.

Angel shrugged. "Not positive. I mean, I'm sure there's more going on here than that, but I don't know what."

Willow released her grip on Angel's sleeve slowly. "There are hourglasses in my eyes?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Giles replied. "I'm sorry, Willow. We didn't want to alarm you."

Oz sidled up to the group at the table. Willow turned her sightless eyes to him, sensing his presence. He nodded a casual greeting to Angel. "So? Research?" he asked amicably.

Giles nodded. "Yes. We'll need to look up everything we can on the Rom and any enemies they might have had. Perhaps there's some supernatural force seeking revenge through Willow."

Angel's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but then caught a glimpse of the redhead. He abruptly clamped his mouth shut and motioned to Giles to follow him. "I'm going to talk to Buffy. Back soon." He squeezed Willow's shoulder affectionately as he led Giles into the office.

Oz watched them go with a puzzled expression on his face. While it was obvious that Angel knew something, it was also equally obvious that he wasn't willing to share yet.

Willow's brow furrowed. "Are they really awful, Oz? My eyes?"

Oz shook his head. "Nah. I mean, green is a way better color for you, but it's not so bad."

Willow smiled to show him she appreciated his efforts. "So," she began uncomfortably. "How is, um, Scott?" She idly wondered if there was anything more awkward than asking about your ex-boyfriend's new boyfriend.

Oz grinned at her. "He's fine. Adjusting fairly well, all things considered. He wishes I was there, though. He's still not used to the whole deal."

Willow bit her lips nervously. "And um, are you okay with it?"

Oz's grin faded and was replaced with confusion. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I wish I could be there, but you need me more. Besides, it was kinda nice to find someone else like me."

Willow tilted her head and grasped his hand sympathetically. "Was it that hard? I'm sorry Oz. If I'd known it was that bad, I would have been more supportive. It's just so weird to find out your ex has, um, changed teams."

Oz narrowed his eyes at Willow. "Changed teams?" he paused. "Have you lost your memory too?"

"No. At least, I don't think so."

"What happens to me at the full moon?" he pressed.

"You're a werewolf, Oz," she answered, slightly exasperated.

Realization suddenly dawned in his head. A chuckle escaped his lips. "You… You think I'm gay? You guys think that Scott and I…?" The chuckles turned into laughs as he watched her face crumple with confusion.

"You mean, y-you aren't?" Willow clarified.

"No!" Oz said. "Scott's a werewolf. Like me. We've been kinda each other's support group. Where did you get the idea that I was gay?"

Willow fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um. Xander said you guys were, um, spending nights together and you were into some kinky stuff. We all just assumed… "

Oz sobered immediately. He scanned the library for Xander. Spotting him talking to Cordy, he decided to end this once and for all. He crossed the room in a few strides, and yanked Xander around to face him. "Your big mouth has once again landed you in hot water."

Xander gaped at him, cringing away from the werewolf's steady stare. "Uh, w-what exactly did I say?"

"You told Willow Scott and I were gay!"

Buffy stopped flipping through the book she had and looked up.

Xander gawked some more. "And… you're obviously not, right?" he squeaked.

"No, I am not gay. Scott is not gay. We're werewolves."

Xander turned a sick shade of pink.

Giles and Angel poked their heads out of Giles' office.

"So, Xander, if it's not too much trouble, could you explain to why you told everyone that Scott and I were a couple? If it's a good enough explanation, maybe I won't have to kick your ass."

Xander thrust his hands deep into his pockets. "Well, I, uh, um. See, Cordy called one day and we were talking and she said she had to go to return your van because, um, you needed it. You were uh, going to be spending the night at Scott's place and that um, it was your turn to tie him down. So, I just thought…"

Cordy slapped Xander on the arm. "You didn't think to ask me the obvious, dorkface?"

Xander fully expected Oz to rip him to shreds. He was somewhat surprised when Oz grinned and began laughing. "You are such an idiot sometimes, you know that, right?" he asked. He studied Cordelia's dark face and decided that the tongue-lashing she was going to give Xander would be more than enough punishment. He punched Xander lightly in the arm and said, "Thinking before speaking, okay?" before joining Willow again. He amicably tossed one arm around the redhead's shoulders.

Willow grinned at the pressure. "That was very big of you. Not to maim him or anything."

"Will? What did you ever see in him?"

Willow smiled, glad to see that Oz was able to joke after this most recent misunderstanding between himself and her best friend. "He's got his own charm," she answered teasingly.

"Yeah," Oz agreed. "That's pretty much the only reason he's not dead right now."

***  
Giles rubbed his eyes and glared at Angel. Although it had been years since Jenny's death and Giles' torture at the hands of Angelus, some days the temptation to throttle the vampire was just as strong as if it had all happened yesterday. "So, you're saying this is all your fault? That Willow's being targeted because of you?"

"No. Not exactly. I'm not sure."

Giles sat heavily in the chair at his desk. He chanced a glimpse at the petite young redhead in the other room. "Start over. Tell me again."

Angel nervously shifted from foot to foot. "Giles…"

Giles turned a disdainful glare. "If this will help Willow, and you withhold *anything*, I will kill you with my bare hands, Angel. Now explain."

Angel sighed slightly. "When I killed that gypsy girl, of the Rom, it wasn't just because I wanted to. It was almost as if there was a force I couldn't control forcing me to….take her and drink her blood and kill her. A-At the time, I thought it was bloodlust, and then later, I thought it was fate. But I think it may have been something different. See, there was this demon, Mindlrose, feeding off my victims. There was always more than enough blood to go around in your typical Angelus killing spree. People used to cringe and cower at my name, because it was said my… appetite was insatiable. But I discovered that Mindlrose was following me around. I wasn't draining them of all their blood. He was. For…Angelus, the thrill was in the hunt, not the kill. If anyone would be ticked off at me getting my soul back, it would have been him."

"We've been researching Mindlrose already. There have been… suspicions in that vein." Giles nodded, indicating Angel should continue.

"I know I've told you all that I haven't had human blood since the day the Romani cursed me with my soul - and that's true. But I haven't told you the whole truth. Several years after I regained my soul, I ran across the gypsy tribe again. The old woman who had originally performed the ritual was still alive, and I couldn't believe she would be." Angel paused and met the Watcher's eyes. "I wanted to thank her, and apologize about her granddaughter -- the girl I had killed, but I couldn't bring myself to even be within eyesight of her. She was too good to be tainted by my presence, you know how some people are like that?"

Giles' eyes flickered to Willow, being comforted by Oz and Buffy near the study table. "I think so. But, you said that you were there when the old woman died, and that she also had hourglass eyes."

Angel nodded. "A day or so after I'd first seen her, I began to feel…different. Not evil, or sad or anything, just cold. I couldn't really *feel* anything anymore. Then, one night, after dark, I sneaked out to their tent - the old lady and her family. I stood outside the tent, Giles, and I could hear them screaming inside and I could see the silhouettes of them falling and dying. Her family was clustered around her, since she couldn't see, trying to protect her. Her eyes were just like Willow's."

"What was in there? Vampires?"

"No. There was nothing in there. The old woman was screaming and crying. She couldn't see to help her family. She couldn't stop what was killing them. They were being drained of their blood, turned into dry husks by something that didn't even have to touch them."

"Mindlrose," Giles murmured quietly.

Angel nodded. "I thought the same thing, and I looked for him, running around the tent and searching, but I finally stopped."

Giles' blue eyes met the vampire's remorseful brown. "Why? He'd killed them all?"

"I felt something different. I knew I wasn't alone there. And it scared me. The last one to die was the old woman. I ran in to see if I could save her somehow. She did give me back my soul; I just wanted to help her." His eyes moved and rested on Willow in the other room. "The woman's eyes faded from the hourglasses to their natural brown, while her blood flew from her open mouth and surrounded me. The blood just floated, and then disappeared. That's when I knew to stop looking for Mindlrose." Angel shook his head sadly. "Because he was in me."


	8. Chapter 8

Giles sat back heavily. "Mindlrose is *in* you." The words were thick with bewilderment and Angel cringed slightly. He cast a look out the window again to the petite girl with the gentle soul, the girl who wouldn't hurt anyone.

Slowly Angel nodded. "Yes. When I first saw what was going on in LA, I avoided thinking that it could be him, but now there's no escaping it." His eyes were pleading with the Watcher to understand. "I would die before I hurt Willow-- Any of you. But Mindlrose is really powerful, Giles." He looked down at his hands.

Giles sighed and leaned forward, looking at Angel carefully. "Is there anything-- *anything* more you can tell me about him? The slightest detail might help." Angel looked at the Watcher evenly for a moment.

"Yes. Recently I've felt more distant from him. I think there are moments when he breaks free of me and does... What he does. He doesn't need me for that. But I do know that he needs an appropriate host to inhabit. Immortal. I can feel that he liked the fact that I was the most vicious of my breed. That might make it easier for him." Angel tried not to notice the change of Giles' expression when he said that.

Giles blanched for a second, reliving every physical and mental torture that he had suffered at the hands of the remorseful vampire in front of him. Angel continued after a pause. "And Giles, one more thing. He and I... well, I, sometimes used to write on the bodies of my victims. Usually something appropriately taunting for their relatives... He kind of picked up that habit from me, but he got *way* more creative. Sometimes he used ink. Sometimes branding. And occasionally bruising. That might be one of the marks that Willow found on that body. Only thing I can't figure out is, if he's in me, how did he mark a guy in Sunnydale?"

After a minute, Giles composed himself and met Angel's eyes again. "Then we'll start with looking up demons who need a host body."

***  
Willow grinned at the people around her, feeling like she could see them. All of them were trying their hardest to keep her spirits up, keep her from concentrating on the black in front of her eyes. A hand touched hers. Oz's hand. She turned her face up to where he was standing.

Oz exchanged worried looks with Xander and Buffy. Cordelia noticed and started talking loudly to cover the sudden silence. "So, Willow! I haven't chatted-- You know, just *chatted* with you in a long time. I need to tell you about the mall near where I live. It's great, and so huge. In fact, I saw something the other day that made me think of you...." Cordelia's voice became vaguer as Xander yanked on the arms of Buffy and Oz, effectively pulling them off to the side.

"Did you see that?" His attempt at a hushed voice came out as more of a terrified yelp. Buffy shook her head quickly to shush him. He started again.

"The way her eyes glowed white for a second? We have to tell Giles. The only thing is...." He trailed off uncertainly.

"We don't want to worry her." Oz finished, his normally impartial voice quickly becoming something very partial. Downright scared, Buffy acknowledged. She wanted to hit something. Instead she nodded.

"Yeah. I wonder if the stress she's under has anything to do with any of this. I mean, we know that *some* sort of evil bad is starting this, but the more we let her know about her condition, the worse it seems to get." Her whisper was frantic.

Willow tilted her head to the side a few feet away and listened to what they were saying. She sighed deeply. Turning unfocused eyes to Cordelia, she murmured, "Don't they realize that when one sense is taken away, the other four are sharper? Geez, they must be not five feet to my right." Cordelia winced, turning to the others.

"It's okay, you morons," she called. They glared at her. "She can hear everything."

They exchanged sheepish looks and headed back over to where Willow was. She smirked slightly and then addressed them. "So my eyes glowed white? I wonder if there's any significance in that." She lifted her voice. "Giles, Angel? Would you guys come out here for a minute?"

Only Buffy saw the concerned expressions on their faces as they headed out of the office.

"My eyes flashed white," Willow continued when they reached her. Her voice was clinical and professional, but something was underneath it. She hadn't told anyone that she felt it happen. A flicker of relief from the stress in her mind. "Everyone saw it."

Giles knelt down in front of her. His fingers gently touched the skin around her eyes, holding them open. He peered inside. After a moment, he sucked in his breath, making a hissing sound. "Angel. Look at this."

Angel took Willow's hand as he looked in her eyes. The glow lasted longer, and Angel looked closer. Deep in the whiteness of her eyes, he saw a field, as though he was looking through a microscopic peephole. There was a dark haired female sitting in the middle of the field as the grass swayed around her. She looked up from what she was working on.

The glowing stopped.

Angel's mouth worked silently. He wasn't sure-- wasn't totally sure-- but he thought he recognized the woman. He thought it had been Jenny.

***  
"Hypnotize me?" Willow's voice was thick with disbelief. "Why?"

Giles sat down and looked around his empty office. He had taken Willow in there after everyone had started research. He regretted choosing to tell her alone. "Your dreams seem to have been portents laden with messages. I was hoping that if you slept again, or was under something that could be mistaken for sleep, you would have another," he explained patiently. He knew that the whole mess had taken a harder toll on her than she was letting on.

She didn't say anything, but seemed to see him as she lifted her hand and placed it in his gently. His throat tightened with tears that threatened to suddenly spill down his face. This girl had become so dear to him in the time that he had known her. A daughter of sorts, and next to his Slayer, was the one he initially thought about protecting and watching over. Willow sensed his tears as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Okay. If you think it'll work, I'll do it." She told him firmly, letting him see how deeply her trust ran. He gave her a small smile, forgetting she could not see him.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Willow nodded. "All right. I want you to relax." He lowered his voice to a warm, slow tone. "Your mind is very heavy. Listen to the sound of my voice. When I count to three, you will be asleep and you will let your mind dream. Do not fight against it. One.... Two.... Three." Giles stopped and watched Willow's head dip to her chest.

Sitting back, he folded his hands together and prepared to wait for whatever might choose to surface.

He didn't have to wait as long as he thought he would.

***  
Willow was in the meadow again. Though the sun was bright, it was dimmed by the white glow of the air, which smelled too sweet. Like watermelon candies, Willow thought absently.

She was walking. Trying to stop and look at her surroundings, she realized that she couldn't and that there was already a designated destination for her. Her eyes focused on the long green grass that brushed her knees through her thin skirt. She could see! The past few days must have been a bad dream....

Her feet stopped and Willow found a woman sitting in the center of the meadow, diligently crushing something in a bowl. The woman looked up at Willow and smiled broadly. Willow could hear her heart thunder in her ears.

"Hello, Willow," Jenny Calendar murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

"M-Ms. Calendar?" the redhead whispered, almost as if she were afraid to wake herself up.

The older woman stood and then folded Willow into her arms. "Yes, Willow. It's me."

Willow began crying. After all this time to be able to see her mentor again, or anyone for that matter, was overwhelming. She never wanted to let go, but after a few moments Jenny gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry, Willow. There is much to tell you and very little time." She indicated that Willow should sit, and the teacher joined her among the tall grass and sweet-smelling wildflowers.

"Is this another dream like the other ones?" Her voice wavered as she remembered the earlier dreams that always ended in the deaths of her friends. "Are you going to decompose before my eyes? Because if you are, I would rather wake up right now."

"No, Willow," Jenny told her pointedly, her dark eyes full of warmth and love for her former student. "This is not a dream. I am here to warn you, to help you, but you have to listen closely. Like I said before, there isn't much time." With a slight wave of her hand, the beautiful raven-haired woman gestured to the sun that was already sinking in the sky.

***  
Giles could tell Willow was under as a look of complete serenity filled her face. "Willow...what do you see? Tell me everything that happens."

"It's Jenny...she looks so peaceful and beautiful...."

The Watcher felt the blood rush from his face momentarily at the mention Jenny's name. Today was proving very difficult for him as his discussions with Angel had already brought back many painful memories. With a determined effort, Giles forced himself back in to Watcher mode and turned on a tape recorder. "Tell me what she says, Willow. Everything."

***  
"Are you ready, Willow?" Jenny asked, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. "This isn't going to be easy for you to hear, but you need to listen closely and believe me."

Willow nodded, took a deep breath and braced herself, expecting the worst.

"Willow, only you and Angel can stop Mindlrose, and you have to do it soon."

Willow sat back a little. "But, why me? I mean, I can't even see, so how can I fight?"

Jenny shook her head. "You won't have to fight. Let me start at the beginning. Mindlrose is an ancient demon. For centuries it was wherever death and destruction were. It fed off the victims of war and disease, whatever it needed to get the blood it craved. At some point, it began following Angel, taking whatever scraps the vampire left behind. When Angel drank from the first of the marked, Mindlrose entered Angel-- inhabited him. That is partly why one of our elders gave him his soul back. She mistakenly thought that it would put an end to the demon, effectively trapping him in Angel's souled body, but eventually it found a way to do its evil anyway. Later, Mindlrose was able to kill our elder, the one who had restored Angel's soul, without even touching her. And now, probably because Angel no longer feeds from humans, his essence has found a way to wander free, invisible. It has only done this once or twice and right now is too weak to try it again for several days, but if it succeeds in consuming all the blood of the Third, then it will be free for eternity. Mindlrose will no longer require a host and will be able to drain every drop of blood from a person without touching them. The demon will then be invulnerable and a hundred times stronger than he was before, and its hunger insatiable."

Willow shook her head, but not out of disagreement. She was just trying to process all the information. "I don't understand...the Third?" Willow knew that the number three was powerful, but was not familiar with that term.

Jenny continued patiently. "Three are required to fully realize the demon's potential for evil. The first was the young Rom girl that Angel killed before his soul was restored. She was marked, as are you, with the hourglass eyes. The second was the old woman who restored his soul. She was also marked. By then, Mindlrose had grown stronger and was able to kill her without touching her while still in Angel's body. You are the third, and if the demon succeeds in killing and draining you of all your blood, Willow, then he will no longer require a host and can kill wantonly. Even from a distance. Many will die."

***  
Giles listened carefully as Willow told him word for word what Jenny was saying to her. "Ask her what we need to do, Willow," Giles told her firmly but softly. At that moment, Angel walked in to check on how the hypnosis was proceeding. Giles silenced the vampire with a finger to his lips before Angel had a chance to speak.

***  
"What do I need to do?"

"Angel must feed from you, Willow. He must drink your blood and only your blood until Mindlrose has the strength to separate itself completely from Angel. At that moment, and that moment only, he will take a shape, a solid form, and he can easily be destroyed. If you don't kill him for those few moments that he is a whole and complete entity, he will kill you and be free."

Willow blanched but didn't speak, too many thoughts were racing around in her head at once and she knew she needed to focus. Her time with Ms. Calendar was short.

***  
"No!" Angel bellowed, not caring if his voice would break the hypnosis. "No, I have not fed from a human since my soul was returned to me by Willow, and I will not start now!" The thought of having to feed from a living person again petrified him. He honestly did not know if he would be able to control himself and stop before he drained her completely. And Willow? No! He could never do that to the one person who had stood by him through everything. She had already risked her very own life twice to restore his soul and for him to put her in danger again was just not right.

Giles looked at him sharply, but Willow's trance was still secure since she had been instructed to only listen to the librarian's voice.

***  
"Maybe I can just hide from Angel, and, um, Mindlrose. If he can't find me he can't kill me, and then in the meantime, we can find some other way to kill the demon," Willow blurted out in one breath, already knowing that it was pointless.

"No, Willow. If Mindlrose isn't dead by the time the hourglasses run out, you will die anyway. This is the only way."

"Okay, then, since I am a doctor I can set up an IV and--"

"No," Jenny said firmly once again, standing up now. "Angel must feed from you directly and let his vampiric demon fully loose. He must take as much as he can, without killing you. There is no other way. Trust me. When Angel feeds from you, Mindlrose will be bound to him, temporarily anyway, since Angel has not feed from a living person in years. It will be waiting for Angel to drain you completely, to kill you. When he doesn't, eventually Mindlrose will emerge to complete what Angel started." She paused a moment, giving Willow a chance to digest all the information. "Willow," she continued. "You are a beloved, the Third. You are what Mindlrose has been waiting for all of these years."

Willow took the news that she was a demon's destiny better that she would ever have imagined. She let go of the breath she was holding and glanced at the sun. It was beginning to set now and the sky was turning wondrous shades of purple and gold. She knew their time together was drawing to a close, yet that Jenny had more to say. "I'm listening, Ms. Calendar. Tell me everything."

***  
Giles and Angel paced the floors of the tiny office, trying unsuccessfully not to collide as they stalked off nervous energy. Neither had dared to look at each other since they had heard what Angel must do. Giles could not bear the thought of someone feeding from Willow. She was like a daughter to him, and to entrust her life to the vampire that had killed his one love was asking too much. Angel kept his eyes on the floor, desperately listening for an alternative as Willow's words echoed those of Ms. Calendar's. This was impossible. To expect Willow to willingly allow him to feed from her....

***  
Jenny waited for Willow's green eyes to meet hers. "There is more. You must be available to Angel anytime he is hungry from the moment you begin. Until the demon fully emerges from Angel, he must have no blood but yours, Willow. If Angel satiates the demon's hunger with any other blood, be it human or otherwise before Mindlrose has emerged, it will break free from you both and kill you anyway."

When Willow had no questions, she continued. "At some point, I don't know how long it will take, one feeding or a weeks' worth, the demon will separate itself from Angel while feeding. At that time it will be visible to you and easily destroyed. Only when Mindlrose is completely separate from it's host and fully visible can it be killed, and the only way to lure it out is with the blood of the Third...your blood. You have the power, Willow, as did the others before. But you are the Third and with that and your friends' help, I know you can defeat it."

***  
Giles could no longer remain silent. He spoke to Willow as if she were Ms. Calendar. "No! I-I'm sorry, Jenny, but I cannot allow this. If it is blood that Angel must have, if he must feed from someone, then it will be me, but I will not put Willow at risk again!"

***  
Giles' words reverberated over the field. Jenny smiled sadly and took one of Willow's hands in her own, squeezing it warmly. She spoke to Willow but her voice reflected that love that she still had for the librarian. "No, Giles. Willow is the only one...she is the Third and our only hope. If they don't do this, and starting now, the demon will be free."

Willow repeated the words to Giles as if she had spoken them herself. For an instant, Giles saw Jenny in her eyes and was filled with a sense of warmth and passion that he hadn't felt since her death.

***  
Jenny helped Willow to her feet. "You must go now, Willow. The sun has almost set on our time together." The women hugged, and as Willow stood in her mentor's arms one last time, she felt a sudden inner-strength that wasn't there before. Before she could ask her about it, Jenny was running down the hill away from her. She stopped one last time and turned. "Willow, you *can* do this. If you are strong, you and Angel can defeat Mindlrose together. All it will take is trust, Willow. All of you must have trust in each other and especially in Angel. Can you trust him with your life?"

Then Ms. Calendar was gone, and as the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, the petite redhead began to feel cold. "I'm ready now, Giles."

***  
Giles brought her back slowly from the trance while Angel stood in the corner, staring at the floor. He had no idea what to say to Willow.

Willows eyelids fluttered open and she sat up straight in the chair, not noticing or caring that her world was once again dark "Giles, did you hear everything?"

The Watcher leaned down and patted her hand, suddenly glad that Willow couldn't see the distress he was in. "Yes, Willow. We heard everything."

"We?"

"Angel is here, Willow. He heard everything, at least everything that he didn't already know. I am so sorry about this, Willow. For you to have to--"

Willow shook her head adamantly. "No, Giles. It's okay, really. If this is what needs to be done to save lives, then this is what Angel and I will do." Her tone was calm, all fear pushed aside by necessity.

Angel walked silently toward her, but Willow still was able to hear his approach, and her face turned toward his. "Guess you and I are going to be getting a little closer, Angel," she teased almost lightheartedly.

The vampire didn't smile at her comment, but knelt down beside her. "Willow, I don't know what to say."

"Giles, can you leave Angel and I alone for a little while? We need to talk." Her voice was firm and confident, leaving little room for argument.

"Of course." Giles turned off the tape recorder before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Listen to me, Angel, and believe what I say. This has to be done, and we both know it."

She felt more than heard Angel's head drop to his chest. "But to feed from you, Willow, of all people. I already owe you so much...."

She reached a hand out and tentatively touched his face. Caught unawares, his head jerked up, his eyes seeking out hers. "I trust you, Angel. You must believe me when I say this to you. I trust you with my life." She said the words slowly, stressing each one. She needed him to believe her, because without trust she knew they would fail. And not just their trust in each other, but also in the rest of their friends. They, too, needed to have complete faith in them and in the plan.

As Angel peered into her hourglass eyes, he noted something different in her voice. She was so calm, so self-assured. The apprehensive Willow of an hour ago was gone. He covered the hand that still lay against his cool face with his own, trying to communicate how much those words had meant to him. "Thank you, Willow."

Willow smiled then sat up straight. "Well, I guess we should start right now."


	10. Chapter 10

They retreated to Willow's house, but the home turf wasn't helping. Willow was nervous. She trusted Angel with her life, sure, when it came to having him kill things and beat things up and turn up with books older than she was. Yup. There was definite trust there and he was her friend. But that didn't stop the shiver of fear that ran through her. "Well, I guess we should start." She heard herself say again. Then her smile wavered just a bit.

Angel was way too close to her. This was the first time he had ever been this close to her. Willow tilted her head a bit. She couldn't see him at all, but she could feel him on the bed, next to her. His presence was almost drowning. This shouldn't be happening. Willow felt fear, icy and real trickle down her spine. "Angel?"

"It's okay, it's okay." Angel's voice was warm.

Willow wasn't comforted. Something was terribly wrong here. "Angel?"

Cool lips pressed against her throat. Then there was a sharp pain as his fangs sank into her throat. Willow fought down a scream.

***  
Giles rewound the tape and played it for a third time. Cordelia started pacing. She seemed to be getting more and more agitated. Giles ignored her and hit the play button again. There was something bothering him about this feeding off of Willow thing. It didn't ring true. Perhaps it was just his dislike of Angel clouding his judgment.

Xander and Oz walked in together. Buffy waved them over to the kitchen table. Cordy glanced at them and continued pacing. Then the tape finally got to the right part. Giles set it on the table.

"No, Willow. If Mindlrose isn't dead by the time the hourglasses run out, you will die anyway. This is the only way."

Giles clicked off the tape. Oz leaned forward. "Huh." He remarked. "That's odd."

Xander glanced at him. "I know, hearing Willow talk and then talk as Ms. Calendar is really freaky." Willow's whole tone had changed. Xander shivered.

Oz stared at the little tape player. "Let the tape run." Then he turned to Xander. "While I do admit the Sybil thing is . . .there it is again."

Cordy glanced at him. Snatching the little recorder, she hit rewind. Then she played it really loudly for the group. Then she glanced at the stairs leading up to Willow's room. "I don't hear anything."

Oz was shaking his head. "It's like laughter. Only darker."

Xander stood. "Oh, God. What if this whole feeding thing is a trick?"

***  
Angel felt Willow's life force bleeding into him, warm. He hadn't drained anything human since, well since he'd slept with Buffy and lost his soul. There had been a lot of blood letting then. Angel stifled a dark laugh. He suddenly felt drunk with blood, but unable to stop drinking. Panic flared like a forest fire behind his eyes.

Willow started to struggle. Angel could feel a thrill rush around somewhere deep inside of him. It would be so easy to drain every last drop. After all, he was a vampire. Vampires had to drink blood and wasn't it ever so much warmer than that damned icy cow milk?

That wasn't his voice. Shock ran through Angel. He tried to let go of Willow. A mouthful of blood escaped his greedy lips and slid down her shoulder. The line of red spilt over her shirt and some spots flew free hitting the bedspread. Angel couldn't let go of her. 'Oh, God in Heaven, please don't let me kill her!!!'

Dark laughter ripped through his heart.

Then a baseball bat crashed into his skull. Giles stood over him. The bat crashed into him a second time. Angel felt bones crack and vessels rupture. But all he could think of was, 'Thank God.' He released Willow and slid bonelessly to the carpet. Blood, his own and Willow's smeared his face and head.

***  
The Ripper was in full force. Giles slammed the bat down again and again. All the frustration, all the anger, all the hate exploded out of him in one complete moment of pure, undiluted violence. And when he started to beg it was even better.

Then reality reasserted itself. Giles was tackled. He heard himself snarling. Xander had his arms and Buffy was sitting on top of him. Then shock ran through him. He hadn't known how much old pain there was. Shame flooded him. "It's all right everyone. You can get up now. I promise to behave." His voice sounded hollow and thin. Giles cursed himself to whatever Hell would have him. But when he spotted Willow pale as new linen in Oz's arms her throat decorated in horrible bruises and drying blood, he felt better.

Cordelia was leaning over Angel's bloody ruin of a face. Giles placed a hand to Willow's throat. Oz let him, but didn't let go of her. Xander knelt down next to her. "Sometimes I really get sick of seeing her like this." Oz whispered.

"Sometimes . ." Xander echoed. "Sometimes I really wish I hadn't stopped hating Angel."

Giles shook his head. "This isn't his fault."

All eyes were on him. 'Well, what did you expect Rupert? You just beat the man into a pile of bloodied meat?'

"Obviously Angel, " Giles made the name sound like 'bastard'. Again he was surprised at his rage. It had been years since Angel had tortured him. "is as much the victim of this Mindlrose as poor Willow. We shall have to be more careful in future. Damned thing could be affecting all of us."

All eyes focused on the bloody bat.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a sharp knock at the door and everyone turned toward the door of the room. Giles stood and started toward the front of the house until he realized he was covered in blood. It really was Buffy's fault for keeping a bat in the house. "I don't think I should answer the door."

"It's my house. I'll get it." Buffy hurried from the room, relieved to be away from the horror that was Willow's bedroom. She swung the door wide. "Yes?"

A dark haired woman, roughly her mother's age, stood there. She wore a black broomstick skirt, an emerald green sweater and a matching cape. "You are the Slayer?"

"Pardon?" Buffy took a step back, her hand aching to shut the door.

"You are the Slayer." She had a pronounced accent. One Buffy thought she'd heard before.

"I don't know what you're talking…"

"I'm am Elsbeth. Janna's cousin." She shut her eyes for a moment. With a nod, they snapped open and she gazed directly into Buffy's blue eyes. "Jenny Calendar's cousin."

"Giles!" Buffy yelled.

"Buffy…I really can't…"

The woman brushed past Buffy and made her way to Willow's room. She surveyed the scene and laughed softly. "You are all fools. You believe so easily. You're so trusting for ones who are supposed to save the world."

Cordelia crossed her arms and stepped in front of her. "And you are?"

"Jenny's cousin." Buffy said softly. Her voice suddenly grew harder. "She says."

"You are learning. Pity it almost cost your friend her life." She moved over to Willow's side, pushing Oz away. He snarled at her, but she looked directly at him and he backed away. Touching Willow's neck, she whispered softly under her breath. Moving away from her, she sank to the floor next to Angel. She touched his forehead and whispered the same words.

Finished, she looked up at Giles. "You are Rupert Giles?"

"Yes."

She slapped him soundly across the face. Xander grabbed her hands and pushed her back against the wall. "What the Hell was that?"

Tears coursed down her cheeks and she crumpled to the floor.

"Let her alone Xander. She's exhausted." Giles spoke firmly. "She just blessed both Willow and…blessed them both with a healing." He motioned to Willow's wounds, which had almost closed over. "And I imagine the slap had something to do with Jenny."

"No. It has nothing to do with Janna. Except," she shook her head. "You almost let Mindlrose win because you wanted so much to believe that my cousin would help you. You want so much to believe that she's still here with you, guiding you, that she almost died."

Giles hung his head, closing his eyes to hold in his tears. A soft groan came from the floor and Angel stirred. Cordelia and Buffy both sank down beside him.

"Willow!" he screamed.

"It's all right," Buffy took his hand. "Willow's okay."

Cordelia took the warm washcloth she'd gotten from the bathroom and began wiping away some of the blood that covered him. The group watched the two women soothing him in their own ways. Elsbeth laughed.

"You coddle the vampire that tried to take your friend's life. You let this happen, and all three of you still believe that you love her." Her voice was harsh. "She is now the chosen one. She is the Third. That much is true. She is now the beloved of my people; the few of us left. This wisp of a child holds the fate of the world in her hands."

"Gee Buffy," Willow whispered, "I'm beginning to know what it's like to be you." She winced as everyone cried out her name. Oz, Xander and Giles closed in around her, but she pushed them back so that she could face the woman in front of her. "Why is this happening to me?"

"And why should we trust you?" Cordelia snapped. "You just warned us not to trust, yet you expect us to trust you. I don't think *that* makes any sense at all."

Elsbeth sank to her knees in front of the bed. She took Willow's hand and held it to her forehead. "What do you see, child?"

Willow gasped as a kaleidoscope of images surged toward her. A past she'd never experienced became as real to her as her own. A lifetime of dreams, images, feelings, passions, and hatreds flashed before her and she fell back in surprise. "She…she's Miss Calendar's cousin."

"You could see in her mind?" Giles asked.

"I could tell you what kind of toothpaste she uses and when she lost her virginity." Willow blushed, a sign that her blood was replenishing itself. "And did she pick a looker to do it with!"

Elsbeth chuckled softly. "My family has sent me to help you. You have been realized as the Third by unfortunate circumstances. Janna was supposed to be the Third. She had been trained for it. It was one of the reasons she was sent to watch over Angelus…sorry, Angel. When she was killed, the power - the curse, whichever you want to call it, was transferred to the dearest to her heart." She looked up at Giles. "The dearest woman to her heart, I should say."

He nodded in response. "Well, what do we do now? Was any of what Willow was told in the dream true? Is there a way to make him flesh?"

"All of what he told you was true, except for his ploy to drain Willow, may I call you Willow?" She waited for the nod. "He needs her blood. He had not counted on the talents of your team."

Oz smiled and ducked his head, embarrassed at being singled out by her glance.

"However, he knows now that you are wary. He will become more devious. The dreams will get worse. He will try to influence her to come to him in her dreams. He will try to influence us all." She touched the blood on Willow's shirt. "He wants you to die."

"I won't let him win."

"None of us will." Buffy stroked Angel's hair, trying to ignore the look of self-hatred on his face. "We'll do whatever we have to do."

"I need a knife."

***  
Xander hovered over Elsbeth's shoulder. "What do you mean about all three of us thinking that we love her, we don't love Willow. She's just our buddy. Our pal."

She scoffed. "You delude yourself, but no one else. You have loved her forever. The wolf adores her." She shook her head. "No, that's wrong. The man in him adores her; the wolf sees her as a true mate. And the Watcher…" She met Giles' eyes across the room and weighed her words carefully. "He wants nothing more than to protect her, to keep her from harm."

Green eyes met her black ones. Giles smiled his thanks, an eyebrow raised. She saw too much. Which, he realized, didn't make sense. "You're blind."

"All of the guardians of the Beloved are." She agreed.

"Son of a…" Xander caught himself. He reached over and took the knife from her hand. "Maybe I should carry this."

"Bring the garlic and the knife. We'll need both."

Xander gathered up the items and followed her into the bedroom, Giles at their heels. She held out her hand for the knife. "I need to bind you all to her. You are to protect her from the demon. If you agree to this ritual, you will be sworn to her. If you try to walk away, well, a gypsy curse is nothing to laugh at, is it Angel?"

"No."

She quickly sliced the garlic into eight pieces. "Willow, may I have your hand? Your left please."

Willow held up her hand. It was strange, since the touch, it was as if she could see Elsbeth. Using the tip of the knife, she sliced a thin cut on Willow's ring finger, right above where a wedding ring would rest. "The wedding ring is worn on this hand for many reasons. We used to believe it was because it was the only finger that contained a vein going directly to the heart. We believe it has the power to bind us. This is very serious. Like a marriage. Be sure." She touched the garlic to the small pool of blood on Willow's finger before slipping it into her mouth. She swallowed. "I am yours, sworn and true."

Willow nodded. "I am Beloved. And you are mine." Surprise radiated from her. "How'd I know that?"

"You are Beloved," she offered in explanation. Looking around the room, she held out the garlic. "Who is next? Any of you?"

Giles stepped forward and took a piece of garlic. He repeated the gestures and the phrases. Willow nodded again.

"I am Beloved. And you are my guardian."

Oz and Xander followed. Elsbeth smiled. "Go together. Do it at once."

"I am Beloved. And you are my heart."

Surprise registered on both their faces, quickly changing to resigned acceptance. She loved them both. She always would.

Elsbeth heard movement from the floor and smiled. All three were standing.

Cordelia stood in front of Willow, garlic poised above her hand. "This is so not a balanced meal." She took a deep breath and repeated the ritual. "I am yours, sworn and true."

"I am Beloved. And you are my sister."

Her eyes widened, followed by her smile. "Thank you, Willow," she whispered before stepping away.

Buffy stepped up next. "I am yours, sworn and true."

"I am Beloved. And you are my savior."

Tears ran down Buffy's face as she moved back. Angel took the garlic from Elsbeth's hand and shivered. Her eyes, black as midnight, seemed to see everything inside him.

He kept the demon in tight control as he dipped the garlic in blood Willow's blood. A soft roar started to rise in him as the scent of it reached him. His whole body was shaking. He forced the hated ward down his throat. "I am yours, sworn and true."

"I am Beloved. And you are my soul."

"What do you see, Willow?" Elsbeth asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Her laughter was soft. "Look again."

A brief flash of white lit up Willow's eyes and suddenly she could see the concerned faces of her friends. She could see them! She smiled happily for a few seconds until she realized what she was seeing. "I can see all of you, but nothing else. I can't see the room or anything."

"You see their souls. You see them as they presented themselves to you. You see what they have sworn. You see the best of them all."

Willow looked more closely at all of them. It was true. It was as though they'd all gone through a time warp and her teenage friends were surrounding her. Oz looked much like he did the day he'd offered to get out of her way. Xander was dressed in a tux, seeing her for the first time. Cordelia was stylish as ever, but the hard, angry light was gone from her eyes. Buffy looked like she had the first day at Sunnydale High, asking if she could sit with her. Angel was the dark, brooding, lovestruck vampire she'd once invited into her room. And Giles was an abashed librarian, looking for all the world like he wished he didn't have quite so many teenagers to deal with…and, in a way, frightfully happy that he did. And Elsbeth…She looked like Miss Calendar.

"I don't understand."

"These are the friends that you love. Love is a strong weapon and a dangerous one. It's the only weapon that can truly be used against you. Mr. Giles learned that lesson tonight."

"You know, I'm really not comfortable with the love thing being brought up in the same sentence with Giles' name," Xander offered.

"There are many kinds of love."

"Yeah, I know that. I just keep getting a very specific kind of love implication."

"Xander, shut up." Giles shook his head, rolling his eyes at the same time.

Willow laughed, slightly surprised that she still could. "You look so…Giles-y!"

"You will take turns. Someone must be with you at all times." Elsbeth's voice took on a firm tone. "Mindlrose has tasted your blood. He will crave it until it is an obsession. You are not to be alone with Angel. Ever. But don't think because Angel is not here, Mindlrose is gone. He has more power now, since tasting you."

"So I have to be wary of everyone?"

"The faces you see, the faces we pledged to you…if you see them, you are safe. If you hear a voice that belongs to one of us but do not see the face…then we have failed you."

Willow shivered. "And he wins."

"That won't happen." Buffy took Willow's hands in hers. "We won't let anything happen to you, Wills."

"I know, Buffy."

The Slayer turned to the gypsy. "All right, Answer Lady. We're bound, we're bloody and we're all smelling like garlic. What do we do about this demon?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

They all stared at the gypsy.

"For the demon, there is nothing you can do."

"B-but, I thought you just sa-," Buffy looked mortified.

"He will emerge when he is ready and then it is only the Beloved who can stop him. You can help by making sure that she is never ever alone with Angel. Each of you have the ability to keep him bound to the vampire until the time is right. That is your only duty."

"Okay, question." Oz looked thoughtful, "I thought that way back when Angel first got possessed by Mindlrose and didn't know it and accidentally killed off the Rom gypsy who cursed him, she *was* surrounded by her loved ones and it didn't do any good."

"Two things wrong with this." Elsbeth held up one bony finger, "One, she had been left alone until some of the others began showing signs of Mindlrose's presence. My people did not know he was bound to the vampire. They did not think they had to protect her at all times," she coughed, "And two, those men and women had not been bound to the Beloved with the blood and garlic as you have been."

"Okay, I have another question," Cordelia raised her hand tentatively until everyone turned their attention to her, "Why is Willow blind?"

Xander stared at her, incredulous, "Hellooo? She is the Beloved? She is blessed? She fights scary bad men? Does all this ring a bell? Cordelia, where the Hell have you been?"

"No, you idiot, I know that." The brunette snapped back, "I meant, what causes it?"

"It is the will of the goddess." The gypsy responded.

Sighing, she suppressed the urge to roll her dark eyes, "Fine. Fine, will of the goddess, I understand. What I'm getting at, though, is physiologically, there has GOT to be a specific reason that she can't see."

Xander opened his mouth but Giles cut him off, "What are you getting at, Cordelia?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay. Well, think of it like in the morning when your alarm goes off and you stand up really fast to turn it off. You know how sometimes you start to black out and you can't see anything for a few seconds and you feel dizzy?"

"Head rush." Oz supplied.

"Yes, but have you ever wondered exactly why it happens?"

"Not in this lifetime," Xander mumbled under his breath.

"Blood is getting redirected to the brain," Willow supplied softly, "Your blood pressure goes down and your brain needs more blood so it takes the blood from the photoreceptors in your eyes since they use a lot."

"Precisely." Cordelia responded, beaming.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" The redhead started to look excited, "This explains so much…"

"S-so what you're saying is that Willow's brain is requiring more energy so it's harvesting more of her blood and causing the blindness?" Giles interrupted, still trying to fully grasp the situation.

Xander looked confused, "Can I just say right now that I liked the 'it's the will of the goddess' explanation a whole lot better?"

Ignoring him, Cordelia and Willow nodded simultaneously, "Yes."

"But why would her brain need more energy?"

"One explanation would be if she were using more of it." Cordelia ventured.

"More of her brain? I don't think that's possible. She's been using all of it since the second grade when Mrs. Healy put her in the accelerated reading class with the fifth graders. I still remember it. She had finished 'Charlotte's Web' before I even got halfway through 'Watch Spot Run.'" Xander shook his head, "She doesn't have any more brain to use."

"Human adults only use 20 percent of their brain." Buffy said suddenly. She smiled sheepishly when everyone turned to look at her, "Only thing I remember from biology class."

"Very good Buffy. Quite true." The librarian furrowed his brows.

"Oooh oooh," Xander leaned over to poke Oz, "This is the part where Giles starts pacing." He whispered.

"So, conceivably Willow is now using more of her brain but to what end?" Giles started walking back and forth. "Perhaps some type of telepathy or telekinesis? Maybe future sight? There's no telling what the remaining 80 percent of the human mind is capable of if tapped into."

"Okay, now he's gonna stop and ask Cordelia how she came up with this." The dark haired boy grinned.

Giles stopped pacing, "Cordelia, is there something that led you to this conclusion?"

Xander nudged Oz.

"When I was bandaging Angel, I noticed that he was healing a little too fast, even for him." She shrugged, "I guess the real big tipoff was when I watched Willow drinking water. If you look carefully, the liquid flows from the glass to her mouth. Even though she can't see, she never misses or spills anything."

"My goodness….W-willow, would you please?"

"Sure thing." Casually, the hacker lifted the glass of water near her bedside up and drank from it. Sure enough, water seemed to be directed to form a singular channel that led directly into her mouth.

"Okay, and this is the part where he whips off his glasses to clean them."

"This was extremely astute of you, Cordelia. It could be very relevant to our understanding of Willow's abilities. Brilliant job." He took off his glasses and drew out a handkerchief.

Xander nudged Oz again.

"You know how you keep doing that? It's kinda creepy." Oz responded, looking mildly perturbed.

Shrugging, he looked pleased, "The 10 percent of my brain that I use, I use well."

"20 percent."

"Whatever."

"Buffy! Cordelia!"

The whole room started at the sound.

"Angel?" Cordelia yelled bounding upstairs.

"Cordy, wait, we don't know what's going on. Don't go up there alone." Buffy quickly followed her, as did the others.

"Wait here with Willow," Giles instructed the gypsy. "We'll be right back."

"Very good, but be wary of the vampire." She nodded her head.

Finally, bursting through the door, Cordelia looked around, her heart in her throat. "Angel, what is it?" She rushed over to the dark figure. He was hunched over on a chair, his head in his hands.

"I-I can't….it's…he's…"

Nervously, Buffy drew out a stake from her sweatshirt just in case Angel had truly lost control, "Cordelia, step away from him."

Angrily, the brunette ignored her, "Angel, talk to me! What is it?"

Looking up, he seemed, if possible, even paler than usual, "It's Mindlrose. He's gone."

"WHAT?" Xander yelled.

"I can't feel him anymore. He's gone. I know he is."

"What the Hell does that mean?"

"I didn't think that was possible." Oz looked worried.

"He could be anywhere." Angel said.

"But we're all in here, so that doesn't matter, right?" Buffy looked hopeful.

"Wait…who's with Willow?" Xander stared at them all, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Dear God…" without another word, Giles raced for the door.

Downstairs, Elsbeth's eyes glowed a deep red as she smiled at the prone redhead.

"Alone at last."


	13. Chapter 13

Without ever knowing why or how, she knew exactly how to direct the energy to her will.

"ENOUGH!"

With one word, she released Oz from the demon's hold. He lay on the floor, panting, as a hush settled over the room.

The demon turned to her with surprise. "You'll pay for that," he pledged. "I'll make your death extra painful."

Willow stood firm, head raised, defiantly staring down the demon. Tension seemed to seep into every pore as she waited to see what his next move would be. She wished she could see around the room - see what weapons were available. But she could only see the faces around her. Her concentration was disrupted by movement near the door.

Angel stepped forward suddenly. "Mindlrose. Use me," he demanded. "Leave them alone. I'm the vampire. I should be the host."

"Angel, no," Cordy implored quietly, reaching out and tugging his sleeve lightly.

Buffy got to her feet and added her disapproval to Cordelia's. "Angel, don't."

Angel shook Cordy's hand off. "Use my body, and I'll do whatever you want. Rampage, mayhem, whatever. Just don't use their bodies. They don't deserve it."

Cordelia anger was fast and furious. "And you *DO*?" she asked.

Angel met her eyes grimly before turning his attention back to the demon. "Yes," he replied firmly.

The demon smiled. Buffy hated it when demons smiled. It was never a good thing. "Tsk, tsk, Angel. Any host will do - a vampire was just convenient. And as the bloodiest vampire ever, you were my first choice." Angel visibly shrank away from the implied accusation.

The demon turned back to Willow and bowed slightly. "You caught me off guard by your Awakening. It won't happen again." He reached forward and grasped her hand lightly, bringing it to his lips quickly before she could react.

"Your blood was delicious," the demon chuckled. "I can hardly wait to have it all." "That won't happen. I'm sending you back to Hell," Willow promised, yanking her hand from the demon's light grasp.

With a slight sigh, Elsbeth collapsed to the floor. Willow tensed and looked around quickly, examining her friends' faces to see where the monster had gone. She spun around in confusion for a moment as the true faces of her friends staring back. Where had he gone?

She sank to the floor beside Oz, helping to support him with Xander's aid. "Oz?" she murmured, shaking him slightly.

Oz stirred under her touch. "Ow. Really big Ow," he said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry," Willow said, taking the cup of water Xander had placed in her hand. "Drink this." She closed her eyes and touched his forehead lightly with her other hand. She probed gently, not wanting to cause any more pain. Surprised at her own ability, she carefully brought the energy towards her and then channeled it to Oz, healing the ripped and damaged fibers in his body.

Giles and Buffy knelt beside Elsbeth, who was looking at them in horror. "I am so sorry," she whispered. "He was too powerful to fight."

Willow lowered her hand when she felt Oz was recovered enough. "Are you okay?"

Oz smiled at her weakly. "Just like the full moon."

She knew he was lying, but she smiled anyway.

Xander looked around. "Now what? That was way too intense."

Willow moved to Elsbeth and healed her mouth and face where the bat had struck. "I don't know."

Elsbeth nodded her thanks as the pain and swelling diminished. "Now you have seen what he is capable of. It is best that we do not leave Willow alone with any one person. To protect her as a group would be ideal."

"I thought that's what the whole garlic ceremony was about," Cordelia murmured bitterly.

"That was just the beginning. That was to show Willow who we were, who could be trusted," the gypsy explained.

"So, we all have to tag along with Willow wherever she goes?" Xander clarified.

"Whenever possible," Giles said. "That's the safest way to protect her."

"That's gonna get mighty embarrassing come bathroom breaks," Xander noted. Everyone turned to look at him. "Not that I wouldn't do it! I'm in this all the way!"

"We've got to find Mindlrose," Buffy said, urgently glancing at the occupants of the room. "If he's not here, where is he?"

Elsbeth drew in a long breath. "There is a man. He is dead and he will rise tonight as a vampire. He bears a symbol on his chest with a message. The message says 'Hello Willow'."

Buffy gasped. "Bruce Wilson!" She'd totally forgotten. "I've got to go," she announced.

Giles stared at Elsbeth intently. "How do you know that's where he is?"

"He revealed his target to me right before he vacated me." She turned to Angel. "Did you see me when he left you?"

Angel's face scrunched up in puzzlement. "Now that I think about it, yeah. I thought it was just because I was, well, suspicious of you."

She nodded. "I understand." She stood warily. "It would appear we have to leave. Where can we find this Bruce Wilson?"


	14. Chapter 14

The cemetery was silent. The group sat in a circle around Bruce Wilson's fresh grave as they tried to talk. The quietness was disturbing to the conversation, though, and frequent silence reigned. Buffy leaned over to Giles. "I can't even hear the crickets or birds," she murmured softly. "It's almost as if they're scared to make any noise."

Giles opened his mouth to speak, but it was Willow and Elsbeth who replied in unison. "They are."

Buffy looked at them, open mouthed. "How did you guys hear me? ...And what do you mean 'they are'?"

"They can feel whatever is about to happen," Elsbeth explained simply. "It scares them. So, they won't make noise." She turned slightly as Willow gripped her hand in the darkness of the graveyard. A concerned smile fell over her expression for the dear young woman who had to learn so much, so soon. Willow nodded, as though she could hear Elsbeth's thoughts before facing Buffy, who sat across from them.

Her voice was thick, somber. "Can't you feel it, Buffy?"

Buffy tilted her head and slowly nodded. "I can feel... I don't know. *Something* is different. Bad different. I feel like the sky could fall on us." She looked around at the stares she was receiving from her friends. "Okay, call me Chicken Little."

The others shook their heads. "No," Xander replied haltingly. "You're right. It's weird. I mean, living for so long on top of the Hellmouth, I don't think anything felt like this. Sky is falling is right."

Angel cast him a crooked grin. "I think I know what you mean, Goosey Loosey."

Xander gave a short laugh, a harsh sound disturbing the stillness. "Really though," he insisted. "Have you guys ever felt anything this... I can't explain it, I can't find the right word."

Giles spoke up. "Sinister." Cordelia bobbed her head in time with Oz's.

"It's almost like it's, you know, biting at my stomach," Oz supplied. Buffy, Angel, Willow and Elsbeth nodded in agreement.

Xander looked at Cordelia and Giles with a slight smile. "You guys ever feel left out of the group?"

They laughed. "It's because each of us are touched by the supernatural. Most wouldn't be able to feel it at all, though. You three feel it now because you are bound through blood and oath to the Beloved," Elsbeth informed them. The previous hush descended again.

A shrill voice spoke up. They looked at Cordelia. "Uh, Buffy? I think it's time to... do what you do." Buffy glanced at dirt being thrown out of the grave. She leapt to her feet, shaking her head.

"I don't know how I didn't see that," she muttered, almost to herself. "My head feels sort of fuzzy." She positioned herself in her fighting stance as Bruce crawled out of his grave, spitting dirt and grass. He looked up and met the eyes of the Slayer.

Bruce instinctively leapt at her. Buffy blocked him easily, flipping him onto his back. She gave a hard laugh. "Rookies." He got to his feet and snarled, jumping unsuccessfully at her again.

"Slayers," he countered, growling. Buffy knocked his arm out of her face and quickly brought up her knee. He stumbled to the ground, clutching himself and groaning. The four men winced.

Buffy slammed her fist into his face, effectively rendering him unconscious. She spun around to face her friends. "I hate it when they talk back. *I'm* the one who's supposed to be talking back," she muttered, breathing heavily. She glanced at Willow, who was staring at her with wide eyes. She took a halting step toward her. "Will? What.... Are you okay?"

Willow nodded, her mouth still hanging open. "Buffy, you glow," she whispered in awe. Buffy frowned, looking down at herself. Willow explained. "When you fight. You glow silver gold. Like a shroud of light. It's beautiful." Buffy blushed.

"But I saw Bruce, too." Willow turned to Elsbeth, wrinkling her brow. "How is that possible? I thought I could only see the ones who-- Never mind, tell me later. We don't have much time before he wakes up, and we have to get him to a cage. He was glowing too. A dark glow, red and black." She shivered and Giles placed a comforting arm around her. She smiled her thanks up at him as Buffy gave a curt nod and hefted the vampire onto her slim shoulders. Angel rushed forward, taking some of the weight off her and onto himself. They shared a secret smile, one that talked of graveyards and vampires and memories.

Cordelia stepped forward and clapped her hands. "Okay, we have the vamp, and I'm cold. I'm thinking that we could go?"

They were all in perfect agreement.

***  
At the library, Buffy and Angel dumped the sleeping vampire in the book cage and locked it. Angel turned around. "This is unusual. I expected him to wake up after a few minutes. A blow like the one Buffy gave him would put him out for only a short time. Vampires can be hurt, but unless you're doing it with a stake or some sunlight, they heal pretty quickly." He nodded wisely.

"He's under stress," Willow murmured, causing all eyes to fall on her. "Mindlrose is fighting to enter him. He's forgotten how hard it is to overcome a new demon." She shuddered and turned to Elsbeth and Giles. "Why do I feel like I know what he's thinking? I don't think I'm ready for that level of intimacy," she finished wryly.

"Your powers are growing," Giles observed. He leaned forward, fascinated. "Tell me, do you know what any of us are thinking?" Willow smiled.

"I've been able to read your thoughts since I lost my sight." Her smile grew as the glows that were her friends became a bright pink. They were blushing. The group fidgeted and grew darker as they processed that Willow knew whatever they had been thinking. Only Angel remained the same coloring, but his glow was just as bright as the rest.

Willow finally let them off the hook. "I haven't been *doing* it, just because I can." She snickered, glancing in the direction of Cordelia. "I learned my lesson." Cordelia opened her mouth, outraged, and then thought better of her words, closing her mouth with an audible click.

Willow sighed happily. It was just like old times. The gang gathering in the library for research and, when things got too heavy, joking around with one another to lighten the atmosphere. It was something she missed, even though they met with regularity, the old playfulness was mostly gone. After they graduated and got jobs and moved away, things had gotten tense for the most part, and Willow was glad to see that things could sometimes be the way they used to.

Her smile disappeared as her eyes fell on Buffy. Buffy took on a sickly blue flush as she collapsed in a chair tiredly. Willow ran for her, touching her forehead lightly. "My head... It feels woozy. Like cotton balls are stuffed up in it," Buffy cried pathetically. Willow gathered her into her arms and tried channeling some of her energy into Buffy, but there was a forcefield blocking any progress that might happen.

Willow looked up, her darkened eyes flashing. "Dammit, something is keeping me out," she cried angrily. "I can't touch whatever is hurting her. I don't even *know* what's hurting her." Oz went forward, putting his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaging.

"It's gonna be okay, Willow," he offered quietly. Tears formed in her eyes with the sudden thought that no, nothing would be okay. Not ever again. She shook her head to rid herself of the negative energy and looked up, pleadingly, at Elsbeth.

"Do something! Please..." Willow murmured, tears breaking her voice. Elsbeth shook her head sadly.

"There's nothing that can be done right now. It's the demon who's defeating her. Your first dream, what did it tell you?" she asked Willow. Willow thought back, trying to concentrate, trying not to notice the worried glow that fell over Angel, or the nervous energy flowing from the rest of the group. Angel took a halting step forward and placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder. She jerked and then calmed, soothed.

Willow finally broke the silence. "He told me that I was leading them with no eyes. That I was the key to it." The words didn't make sense, though, and Willow gathered Buffy closer.

The sudden clanging noise broke her attention. Bruce Wilson had woken up.

He was smiling viciously.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, it looks like Mindlrose found a way to get inside Bruce Wilson after all." Willow's voice was quiet, but held no trace of fright or doubt. As she looked at the face that was once that of the corpse, now she saw the demon as well-- the same demon that she saw in Elsbeth earlier that day. Willow was now resigned to her fate. Somehow she was the key to destroying this horrifying demon. Now, they just had to figure out how.

"Goody, now I can do my job." Buffy pulled out of Willow's arms when she saw the demon awaken. The slayer was weak, however, and barely able to take two steps toward the cage before her legs began to give out. Oz was there in a flash, catching her slim body before she collapsed completely.

"I don't think this is your job, Buffy," Oz said as he helped her into a chair. "This demon has Willow's name written all over it. Literally."

Xander's eyes narrowed as he looked at the caged demon. The former Mr. Wilson was just staring at them--no, staring at Willow-- with hungry eyes. He didn't move or speak, he just leered at his friend and waited. "Okay, the next question would be, how do we kill it?" Xander turned his questioning eyes to Giles and then Elsbeth.

Giles removed his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. He didn't have the answers. The librarian had checked the books a dozen times and found little of use. This was when he hated his profession the most, when he didn't have the answers and all their eyes looked to him for help. He would do anything to save these young people that he now considered his friends, but he was at a loss as to how to help. Forcing his self-doubt away, he put his glasses back on. "I'm afraid I don't know." He turned to the gypsy, hoping the desperation that was coursing through his body didn't show on his face. "Elsbeth?"

"Willow knows, don't you child?" the gypsy woman said after a moment's pause.

Willow turned toward the direction of the voice and studied the colors that emanated from her for a moment. The purples and greens showed the young doctor more than actually seeing the other woman's face ever could. Warmth. Strength. Power. Knowledge. Suddenly Willow found herself hoping she could live up to the faith that this incredible person was putting in her. "Can I trust what Jenny, I mean, um, what I saw when I was hypnotized?"

The wizened woman nodded her head. "Everything except for the part about Angel's needing to feed from you was true."

Willow turned back toward the demon. "So, all we have to do is wait. In order to have my blood and to kill me, which is why he came here in the first place, the demon will have to leave that body. When it does, it will be vulnerable and easily killed." As she spoke the words, the blackness that oozed from the caged corpse became impossibly darker. It almost felt as if instead of him actually glowing black, he was instead devouring color. That was when she knew what she had said was true, and the demon hated the fact that his plan was known.

Elsbeth nodded her head, watching the Beloved closely. The older woman could tell that Willow had managed to control her fear and lock it away somewhere deep inside. 'Good' she thought with a small smile to herself. 'That is the first step. She will need to be strong, for if she fails, many will die.'

Xander walked sheepishly to his friend. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her for a while, let her know that he was there for her until the end. The dark-haired young man wished he could trade places with her and bear her burden, but deep inside he wondered if he would be as strong if the shoe were on the other foot.

Willow looked up at him and smiled. She could see the worry in his face as sickly shades of orange seemed to hover around him and the others in the room as well. "It's okay, Xander," she said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know you would if you could, but you can't."

Xander didn't let go of her hand as some of her strength joined with his, increasing it exponentially. With new found hope, he looked back at the demon. "Then, I guess the next question would be, how do we get big ugly out of big ugly over there," he gestured to Bruce Wilson with a jerk of his head.

"He will come when he is ready," Willow and Elsbeth told him in unison.

"Okaaaay..." Cordelia said, trying not to let Angel or anyone else know exactly how much Willow's new abilities were freaking her out. "In the meantime, how do we keep it from killing all of us?"

"The demon can only kill by touching at the moment. So, as long as we stay out of his reach, we are fine. If somehow he manages to become free and consume my blood, then he will be able to drain anyone he wants without even touching them...growing stronger and able to kill from longer distances."

"But how long are we going to have to wait? I mean, if this is going to take a few days, I have some appointments I need to cancel... Phillipe does my hair on the second Tuesday of every month, nails every Wednesday, and I think I have a massage scheduled for a week from today. It took me three months to get in with this guy. He does all the stars...Bruce Willis, Tom Cruise, The Olsen Twins, Vanilla Ice...."

Angel looked at Cordy and suppressed a grin. She was nervous and a little scared, and as a result, the ex-cheerleader was babbling about insignificant things. It was her self-defense mechanism--one that he had learned well during their time together in L.A. It was a front and he knew it, but from the looks of distaste coming from Buffy, Xander, and Giles, he realized that they thought she was just being self-centered. He decided when this was all over that he would have to set them all straight about Ms. Chase. But for now, he focused on the matter at hand.

"Now that she mentions it, I kind of have big plans in the next couple of days myself," Oz said bluntly. When everyone's eyes turned to him, he continued. "Full moon in three days. Remember that whole wolf-and-chains thing?"

Suddenly Angel spoke. "He will come out when she is at her strongest. When her power is at its full height, then her blood will be calling to him, and he will not be able to resist."

In unison, everyone's eyes turned to him. The handsome vampire felt the familiar guilt begin to creep back in, but with one smile of encouragement from Willow, he was able to go on. "The human body is an amazing thing to a demon, more than you can ever imagine. It is like the 80% of the brain you never utilize that Buffy spoke of before. If you could ever feel the inner workings of your own body, it would blow you away. You are affected by things you never realized...the moon, the sun, memories, emotions, all of these affect your body, like the moon affects the tides. The demon is waiting for Willow's body to be completely, well, aligned-- emotionally, spiritually, physically. When it is, the demon will emerge to steal the essence of her life from her...her blood and hence her soul."

"Why didn't you ever mention that before?" Xander demanded, still holding Willow's hand as they allowed their friendship to give them both strength.

Angel shrugged and stared at the floor. "Never seemed important before."

"Biorhythms."

And again as a group, everyone turned to look at Cordelia once more. "What? You people keep looking at me like I have some massive zit on my face or something. I did go to college you know! Anyway, some people believe in biorhythms...they measure your physical, mental and emotional peaks. I did a paper on it in my Everyday Psych class." She moved to the computer and started typing.

Giles went to look over Cordelia's shoulder as she got onto the Internet. "Um, Angel, please, do go on. Any inside information you have would be of great use to us, I am sure."

"For vampires, the need for blood is so overwhelming, that we rarely pick and choose. Sure, we are aware of the ebbs and flows of the living body, but we are unable to control ourselves and wait for one that is closer to their peak than others. Only the oldest vampires are able to do that. Demons, unlike vampires, have more control and can bide their time and wait. As long as it takes," he told them darkly.

"And how long until I, um, peak?" Willow asked, suddenly a little embarrassed.

He smiled at her, realizing what she must be thinking as he could almost hear the blood rushing to her face. Then he realized why she directed the question to him, and his smile was gone as quickly as it came. "Well, from what I could tell from when I tasted you earlier, you seem to be close...very close."

"Well, give me one more sec and we can find out for sure, not that I doubt your tastebuds, Angel." Cordelia waited a moment for the computer to load the page. "Aha! Got it! Now, Willow, all I need is your date and time of birth."

After she loaded in the statistics, it took only a second for the graph to come up. "Wow, Willow. I have never seen anything like this. According to this chart, in about two days I wouldn't be surprised if you could fly if you wanted too!"

Everyone gathered around the computer to look at the chart, except for Willow. She could see from their faces how impressive it must have been. Even Elsbeth seemed a little stunned.

"Wow, Will," Buffy chirped and leaned a little on Angel for support. "She's right. In a couple of days, you are going to be able to kick some serious demon butt. If there is anything to this, that is. Giles?"

"Like most things, Buffy. Even this has some basis in scientific fact. As Angel said, the human body is affected by everything around it. Oz is a perfect example of that. So, it appears that in two days, the demon will emerge from Mr. Wilson and try to, um, harm Willow."

"Well, we won't let that happen," her friends' voices rang out in unison.

As they all looked at each other in shock, Willow beamed. "I think that was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Like a choir of guardian angels...."

The gypsy gifted them all with a rare smile. "The blood bond works in mysterious ways, does it not? But she cannot do it alone. You give her strength, as she does to you. Together you will beat Mindlrose, but only she will actually fight him."

Then, Elsbeth went to kneel in front of Willow, taking her young hands in her own. Something was nagging at the back of her mind...something was not yet right. She looked deeply into the Beloved's eyes and saw what she was looking for. "Something is missing, Willow. You can feel it yourself. Someone who should be here is not. You are holding back, and if you continue to do so, the demon will only grow stronger as you and your friends tire and weaken."

"But, I'm not holding anything back, at least I don't think I am." Willow was already growing tired as her energy seemed to be waning.

This time Oz came to her, wishing as Xander had that he could do more to help. As he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, already Willow could feel her power surge. Together they were strong. Alone they were weak.

Elsbeth's voice tore her away from her own realization. "Your dreams, child, you must remember your dreams and who was in them...they are your strength, without them, we are all lost."

Buffy spoke up. "But we are here..."

"Yeah, Hail, Hail, the gangs all here..." Xander piped in, in a sing-song voice, trying to lighten the mood.

"Is that true, Willow?" Giles asked. "Is everyone here from your dreams?"

"Well, Ms. Calendar isn't here," Cordelia chimed in. "But, I don't think there is a whole lot we can do about that. Oh, God...please tell me there ISN'T a whole lot we can do about that...I hate seances and Oujia boards...."

"Jenny is here," Willow told them calmly. "She is here in Elsbeth, and she is here...in me." Willow put her hand over her heart.

"It isn't only your recent dreams, Willow," the gypsy continued. "Think back to the happiest times of your life-- days when it felt like you would be young and alive forever. Those days and those people, whether they were friends or enemies, shaped your life. You need that strength now, child. You need the people that made you what you are today, around you. Unless everyone is here and bound to you, you will not be strong enough. You will fail."

Willow shook her head as images of people came to mind. It couldn't be her parents, and even if it were they were out of the country. Who else could it be? She thought back to her favorite times when she felt the safest and most loved, even though they were the most dangerous days of her life. Then it was clear, like night and day. There were two missing...a female and a male. An old friend and an old enemy.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone's eyes were on her. It was like a stranglehold sometimes. Willow knew damned well now. Well, she knew one. The guy. And she didn't want to mention him. The night remained like a sharp pain in her mind. Willow sighed. "Spike."

Her little crowd's auras turned dark. Especially Xander, Oz and Cordelia's but she had known how they would react. The real test was how Buffy would react. The Slayer blinked several times and then exclaimed. "Spike? What does he have to do with anything?"

Oz looked pained. Willow tried to send a gentle smile in his direction, but he wasn't watching her any longer. He had turned towards the window. Xander lowered his eyes. "Right. That changed your life enough to need him here?"

Buffy was confused. "Wait." She thought about it. "When Spike kidnapped you and you and Xander . . . Ugh. You really want to go back there?"

"I don't think I have a choice. That whole thing forced me to make a big decision."

Oz still wouldn't look at her, but his mind was clear. 'Didn't last long. We didn't last.'

Willow winced. She walked over and grabbed his hands. Power surged from her to him. Looking directly into his eyes she thought, 'But what we had will last me a lifetime.' Maybe he even heard her. At least he looked at her.

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed. "Right. So we go get Spike."

Elsbeth grimaced. "Not we. Most of us must stay here." The corpse hissed at her. "Willow is still vulnerable. So, child, whom do we send?"

"Me." Xander breathed. They all looked at him. "What? I can't risk my life for Wills? I'm young and expendable."

Willow grimaced. "Not to me you're not."

"Send Oz." Angel replied. "Xander would be dead before he could speak and Buffy, Spike and I have a not so fun history. Besides he's already starting to smell. Spike won't eat him."

Xander and Oz looked at one another. "Is it your breath?"

Oz's brow lowered. "Could be my deodorant. They did tell me it was strong enough for a man . . ."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Like. A. Werewolf."

Willow laughed. "Both of you go." If they were together she wouldn't worry so much.

***  
Giles watched the two young men leave and wished them well. At least his sources were still reliable where Spike was concerned. The librarian stifled a yawn and found Willow's strikingly black eyes fixed on him.

"Two days?" She whispered.

"Till this is over?" Giles removed his glasses.

"Until it's done and we scatter again." She sounded slightly depressed.

Giles rarely touched anyone since Jenny's death. Who was he kidding? He had always been so removed from everyone, including his father and mother, but these young people were something else entirely. Wrapping his arms around Willow he let her feel his support. "Perhaps not so far this time."

***  
The building was old. The building was old and resembled an empty factory. Xander sighed. "You'd think these vamps would get tired of living in abandoned Hell holes."

"It's good security for them." Oz replied.

"What security?" Xander exclaimed, waving his hand in the direction of the termite-eaten wooden frame.

Oz glanced down at his feet. Several rats were trying to untie his shoelaces. "Food."

Xander grimaced. "Ugh. Yum. Let's get in there and sell him some beauty products."

"This is one Hell of an Avon calling."

"Bet Mary Kay started out just like this . . ." Xander pounded on the door. Then stepped behind Oz. Xander indicated the space between the door and the cement porch. "Don't wanna get sucked under."

Oz looked at him.

Xander smiled. "But I'm here for you buddy. One hundred percent behind you."


	17. Chapter 17

Spike tossed back the last of drink in the bottle before smashing it on the wall. He was drunk. He'd been drunk for several years now if he remembered right, which he tried not to do.

How long had it been since that damn Slayer had killed his Dru? How long had it been since he'd been forced to live on his own without her love?

He heard a noise and struggled to his feet. Swaying slightly, he made his way to the front of the factory and paused. It was just after sundown, he could tell that easily. He cocked his head to the side and waited for the noise to come again.

He swung the door open just as the raised fist hit it. Game face on, he snarled at the visitors. "What?"

Oz felt his knees tremble, but stood his ground. Something of the wolf in him stood up to the vampire, just as it had stood up to Angelus the first time it had met him. "We need you to come with us."

The vampire face slipped away and he laughed. "You've got to be kidding."

"Look," Xander stepped out from behind Oz, keeping a fair amount of distance between himself and the vampire. "There's a demon."

"There's always a demon in SunnyHell."

"Mindlrose."

Spike's eyes widened at the name. "You're kidding?" He walked back into the warehouse, wondering if they'd follow. They did. "I thought he was locked up inside Angelus."

"He was." Oz tried to block his nose; the smell of liquor was almost overpowering to his hyper-sensitive body. "Now he's going after Willow."

"The redhead?" Spike's voice took on a seductive tone. "I can see why, she's a tasty looking one."

Both Oz and Xander bristled at his comments. "She's the Beloved," Xander said softly. He wondered how much Spike knew about Angel's past. "We need your help to defeat him. Before he destroys her. Before he destroys everything."

"I'm a demon. Why should I help you? Why should I do anything for you or the bloody Slayer who took my Dru from me?" He whirled around and sank on the tattered couch. "What's in it for me?"

"We owe you." Oz's voice was flat, but his eyes held promise. "Wouldn't you like the Slayer and her Watcher owing you a favor?"

"If I become bound to the Beloved, I can't ever hurt one of you again. That includes Angel." He thought for a moment. "No." He looked more closely at both of them. "You're already bound. Why do you need me?"

"Because, Willow holds you responsible for what happened between us…" Oz shook his head. "When you kidnapped Willow to make her do that damn love spell for you, you put her in a situation that ended badly. For a lot of people."

Xander nodded. "And it seems that we need everyone who was there during that time of her life to defeat this demon." He looked at Spike, all of his affection and love for his best friend in his eyes. "Please? I don't want her to die."

Oz looked at Xander then looked back to the vampire. His expression mirrored his long-time rival's. "Please?"

Spike sighed dramatically, "Bloody Hell. Let's go."

***  
Willow leaned against the edge of Giles' desk and stared at the where she knew the phone to be. "I need to call her."

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, even though she knew Willow wasn't looking at her.

"I need to call her and ask her to come here and help us fight this demon and I can do it, I just need a little more time."

"We don't have time, Wills."

"I know. It's just…it's hard enough with all the undercurrents that usually plague us being so clear and out in the open for me. I can know what everyone is thinking if I want to. I can know exactly how everyone feels about everyone else and I don't know that I want to know what Faith is thinking about anything. I mean, I know she's better now. I know that everything is of the good, but she still scares me a little and I can't help but see her and think of Xander." She took a deep breath. "And it's all hard enough with Xander and Oz trying to pretend that there's no hard feelings between the three of us when there still are. I mean, Oz loves me and I love Oz. Xander loves me and I love Xander. And it's easy to be friends when I can't look into their heads and see that the feelings are right there…you know?"

Buffy glanced out the office door and watched as Angel leaned over Cordelia's shoulder to point out something on the computer. Her heart clenched. "Yeah. I know."

"So, I should call her."

"I could call her for you."

"No. I need to call her."

Giles walked into the office and grabbed a book off his desk. "What are you two up to in here?" Before they could answer, he handed his car keys to Buffy. "Could you run to the airport?"

"What for?"

"Well, when all this started, I took the liberty of calling Faith's Watcher. I thought we could use the help if she wasn't too busy keeping the world safe for the Disney characters."

Buffy giggled, leaning on Willow's shoulder as she did. Willow joined her laughter; tears slipping from her impossibly black eyes.

"What is so funny?" Giles asked.

"Nothing." Buffy left the office quickly before she lost control completely. Giles shook his head and offered Willow his arm.

"Thanks, but if it's okay, I think I'm going to try to sleep."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Concern laced his voice. "I don't want to give the demon any more influence over you."

"There's nothing really that we can do until everyone gets here."

Angel joined them, "And we don't know that Spike will come."

Willow shook her head and let Giles guide her to the small sofa. "He's coming. Oz and Xander have him with them now."

Concern crossed both men's faces. "You can read their minds from this far away?" Giles asked.

She looked surprised. "I guess I can. But only them. Probably because they're the only ones I've ever…" She blushed. "I've ever…I'm going to take a nap now." She closed her eyes and lay down, but she could still see the embarrassed smiles on both of their faces.

***  
Elsbeth sat next to Giles on the stairs that led to the stacks. "You loved her very much, did you not?"

"I love her very much," he replied.

"Just as you love them." She gestured around the room as though they were all gathered. "Their spirits are here, as is hers. You are their guide. You are their rock. She will need you."

"Willow?"

"Your Slayer. It is going to be hard for her to let the others fight. Janna's spirit will most likely be used to taunt her, remind her that she could not save her. It may taunt you as well. This demon, he knows the Beloved. He will use her secrets…your secrets against you all. Warn them. They will trust you as they will not trust me."

He nodded, wondering if he could stand up to the taunting of Jenny's spirit. He wondered if he could face her once again, knowing he'd let her down.

"She loved you very much as well. As they love you." She stood and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, seeing Jenny's face instead of hers. "You'll know what to do England. I trust you."

He caught the sob before it left him, but the pain in his chest refused to subside. He couldn't let them down the way he'd let Jenny down. No matter what the cost. He stood and headed for the table, determined to lay out a strategy for telling all of them that their emotions and feelings were going to be on display for all to see, not just Willow.

It wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Forewarned is forearmed, he reminded himself. They could do this. They could defeat this demon as they'd defeated so many others. He was sure of it.

At least until Willow screamed as Bruce Wilson laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

Giles was at her side in an instant, fearing that another nightmare had ripped through the petite coroner. But she was awake, wide-eyed and panting, as Giles reached her. "Willow--"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Giles fell back, startled by her sudden scream. Willow scrambled to stand, pushing blindly at furniture that might be in her way, as she strode over to the door of his office. She tripped suddenly on the small step stool Giles kept for the taller bookcases, and he rushed forward, but was too late to catch her.

Willow hit the ground with a dull thud, but she barely remained still for a second before she was trying to propel herself through the door again. Giles lunged and grabbed her, forcing her arms to her sides. His eyebrows knitted with concern as she kept fighting. "WILLOW!"

His doorway was filled with the concerned faces of Angel, Cordelia and Elsbeth.

Willow turned her sightless eyes to his face, almost as if in a trance. She surprised the librarian yet again by throwing her arms around him and holding on tight. Then she promptly burst into desperate tears. "Giles! Help, please help! Help me get out there! I need to --! Help! Hurry, please!"

Giles toned out the redhead's babbling and scooped her into his arms, lifting her from the floor. The others stepped aside, and he rushed to the library's main room, fully intending on running out into the night, carrying Willow wherever she wanted to go.

"Down," she commanded, as they reached the main table.

Giles didn't even hesitate as he lowered her to the floor. With wobbly legs, Willow advanced on the book cage, where Bruce Wilson continued to sneer at her.

"Leave her alone." Willow's voice was barely a whisper, but could be heard clearly by everyone.

Bruce Wilson snickered and laughed, and then his eyes glowed red.

Cordelia took an unconscious step backwards, away from the dead man.

Willow put her hands against the metal of the cage door and glared at the demon. "Mindlrose, I'm warning you. Leave her alone."

The smile faded from Bruce Wilson's face as the demon moved to the edge of the book cage and glared at the redhead. "No."

Willow let out a scream of rage and made a move to open the cage. Angel and Giles leaped forward and hauled her back before she could complete the action. "Let me go!"

Angel spun her around, a concerned look on his face. "Willow, what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Willow stared at the vampire, fury still boiling under her skin. "I'm trying to save Buffy."

***  
Spike kept dawdling, causing Xander and Oz to slow down and reclaim him time and time again.

"We're kind of in a hurry, here, Spike, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble…." Xander beckoned the vampire to follow a little closer.

Oz leaned nearer to Xander. "You don't get it."

Spike stepped up his pace slightly, grumbling about stupid mortals and their damn hurrying.

"Don't get what?" Xander asked.

"He's hungry."

Xander stopped walking. "You want to get him a snack?" he asked, incredulously.

Spike fell into step just behind the two younger men. "I need something to eat if you want me to be strong enough to fight anything."

Oz smirked in the darkness. "So. You got a better idea?"

Xander faced Oz to argue and noticed the glint in his eye. He reflexively pressed his palms against the sides of his neck. "Nuh-huh. Not me."

Oz stared. "Can't be me. Werewolf thing."

"How about some nice, young innocent bystander?" Xander suggested happily. "If we hurry, we could swing by the Bronze, grab some quick take out, keep on truckin'."

Oz raised a pointed eyebrow to Xander.

The dark-haired man began to hyperventilate. "This really isn't a good idea," he protested weakly.

"Willow wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," Oz pointed out.

"No," Xander murmured. "Especially me."

Spike watched the exchange between the two men. He turned to Oz. "Can I eat now?"

Oz nodded, prompting Spike to grab Xander and tilt the man's head so his neck was exposed. "But!" Oz interrupted. "Don't kill him."

Spike raised his head and grinned. "Are you sure, mate?"

***  
Faith sat in the back seat of Giles' car, marveling that the vehicle could still move. Aaron had insisted on making the trip with her, especially once he'd heard Mindlrose was involved. He now sat in the passenger seat, while Buffy drove. Aaron had grabbed several books before they left, swearing that he'd seen some sort of prophecy in regards to the demon, but he hadn't found it yet. He closed yet another tome with a sigh of frustration and handed it to Faith, who wordlessly put it in the wooden crate beside her and handed him another book.

Buffy smirked in the darkness. It was hard to tell where Slayer ended and Watcher began. It was like they shared a brain. She was glad they'd become close.

"So, B," Faith broke the silence. "What are the hourglasses in her eyes counting down to?"

Buffy shrugged, turning onto Hamilton Street. "No one's sure. Could be the time until she reaches the peak of her powers. Could be the time of the confrontation with Mindlrose. Could be anything." The last word faded from her lips and her eyes widened. "Oh no."

Faith sat in shock as the car began to weave wildly. "Um, B? You okay?"

Aaron glanced at the blonde Slayer and threw his book to the floor of the car. "Faith! She's blacking out!"

Buffy fought the darkness and the nausea trying to overtake her system. She had to stop the car. She carefully ordered her foot off the gas pedal, but was too weak and disoriented to reach the brake. Faith closed her eyes and braced for the impact as Buffy headed straight for a light pole. Aaron covered his face with one arm and threw the other in front of Buffy, hoping to brace her for the collision.

It was all over fairly quickly.

Aaron knew one leg was broken, but he gritted his teeth to check on the other occupants of the car. "Faith?"

With a kick, the Slayer forced the partially crumpled passenger door open. "I'm good," she announced. "Let me get out."

Aaron dragged himself out of the car, allowing Faith to climb out of the small backseat. "Check on Buffy!"

Faith hurried over to the driver's door, pulling it free and gently pushing Buffy's prone form back against the seat. "Dammit," she muttered, noting the large gash on the Slayer's forehead. "She's bleeding!" She called out to her Watcher. "And she's out cold!" Faith ripped off her light shirt and began tearing it to bandage Buffy's wounds.

Aaron pulled himself to a sitting position, swearing lightly and gasping for breath. He froze as a thought dawned on him. "Faith! Get the Book of Gokhan's Prophecies."

***  
Spike was about to switch to game face mode when he suddenly paused.

"Not hungry anymore?" Xander, breathing shallowly, asked hopefully.

Spike released him and sniffed the air. "Blood. Slayer's blood."

Oz and Xander both started at that statement. "Which way?" Oz demanded.

Spike didn't answer, but instead took off running.

***  
Faith glared at Aaron through the wreckage of Giles' car. "What?"

"Get the Book of Gokhan's Prophecies! It should be in the crate."

"Aaron, we had this talk. Blood takes priority over books."

The Watcher nearly screamed in frustration. "Buffy is breathing! Now just do it!"

Faith abruptly stopped tending to Buffy and reached into the box for the book. She carelessly tossed it to her Watcher's waiting hands and began cleaning Buffy's gash. "We need to call an ambulance."

Aaron ignored her and flipped through the book hungrily, searching for a passage he was sure he had read years ago. "Aha!" he announced, finding what he was looking for. "The unexpected third of the Beloved will rise to her zenith in the new millenium. She will face Mindlrose in a familiar form, and the Slayer will be of no use to her. If she defeats the demon, the Beloved will render the Slayer merely mortal. So it is written, so it shall come to pass."

Faith paused in her ministrations to look at him. "Me?" she asked quietly. "Mortal?"

Aaron looked at the unconscious blonde girl in her arms. "No. It means Buffy."

"How?"

"I think that the demon is going to take over Buffy's body, and use it to fight Willow. That's why Buffy has been so weak, and why she blacked out. He's trying to get in. If Willow can defeat Mindlrose, Buffy will be left mortal. Another slayer will be called, and she can retire."

Faith's eyes traveled down to Buffy. "Always get all the breaks, eh, B?"

"But Mindlrose might succeed with Buffy's strength and kill Willow," a voice interrupted.

Faith's eyes went past her Watcher and drank in the sight of Spike, Xander and Oz. It was Xander who had spoken. A ghost of a smile lit up Faith's features. "Hey, what're you guys doin' hanging with the bad guy?"

Aaron fell back to the sidewalk, exhausted after his ordeal. "Could someone call an ambulance now?"


	19. Chapter 19

Spike had led a quick pace, and by the time he got to Buffy, the two men following him were gasping for breath. Indeed, if he had not needed to breathe, he would have been too, he thought wryly. Looking down at the unconscious Slayer on the ground, he knelt next to her, ignoring Faith's indignant glare, and took her into his arms. He didn't even want to examine the sudden compassion that overtook his heart in seeing Buffy like that, lying there, frail and small and helpless.

Spike decided that helpless was just unacceptable for his best enemy. She was light in his embrace and he lifted her quickly, noting the worried expressions from the mortals gathered around them. Xander and Oz were probably remembering that he was hungry.

And he was.

Sending a sharp scowl to Faith, telling her unequivocally to stay away, he let his mouth wander gently down the Slayer's face and throat, where blood was slipping down with a fresh and tantalizing smell. His tongue lashed out, licking but not biting, undemandingly taking what she couldn't use again. The blood was pure, sweet, hot and rich, and the little he took coursed through his veins feverishly. Spike jolted uncontrollably as the power in her blood hit him. His face changed.

Abruptly, he was knocked to the ground by Faith, who was brandishing a stake over his body. The three males had drawn crosses on him and he gave a mildly apologetic shrug. 'No harm, no foul.' When their defensive stances didn't depart, he hopped up neatly and lifted his lip in a sneer.

"I wasn't going to bite her, you American morons. Couldn't help it. The blood in the girl is too damn powerful. I would have changed even if I hadn't been... holding and...licking her." The words created the oddest feeling of embarrassment in him, but Xander and Oz loosened their tight grips on their crosses, and Faith stepped away, still eyeing him suspiciously. After watching Faith for her reaction, Aaron lowered his cross as well, and waved a hand over the Buffy's body, which was again lying on the ground.

"Well what were you going to do, then?" He asked, confident but not arrogant in his thinking and knowledge of vampires. Spike lifted his shoulders helplessly, not sure what to say, but something wiggled in the back of his mind, a long lost memory, something he had read or seen or heard a long, long time ago.

He took an uncertain step toward Buffy and, since none of her friends was going to stop him, lifted him into her arms again. To ease the question of whether or not he was going to hurt her, this time he kissed away the blood that was flowing down her cheek and neck, licking it off his lips only after he pulled away from her skin. Bringing his own finger up to his mouth, he nicked it with a growing fang and placed it over the Slayer's mouth.

He gave an almost imperceptible nod to those watching and then slipped his finger between her lips, the blood already staining them crimson. After a moment her body jerked, much like his had a minute ago, and she latched onto the finger, drinking quickly.

Spike could have gotten lost in the sensation, but didn't, and pulled it away from her mouth after a few seconds. Laying her gently on the ground again, he kept her in his arms and hovered above her face, waiting.

A look of comprehension dawned on Aaron's face. He whispered to the others, "To revive her. Strength of one like her but vastly different, the power in his blood should do the trick. And since he didn't drain her..." he trailed off and looked questioningly over at Buffy.

As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open, and she coughed several times. The gash on her head was an amazing sight to behold, one moment it was bleeding profusely, the next, it was nothing more than a healing wound that wouldn't scar.

Buffy shook her head as if to clear it, looking up into Spike's concerned gaze. Licking her lips, she wrinkled her nose, and allowed Spike to lift her into a standing position. He smirked. "Can't blame Angel anymore, can I?" he asked in a smugly masculine manner as he steadied her. After a second of leaning on his strong frame, Buffy let go and gave her friends-- and enemy-- a large, warm smile.

Not knowing what else to do, they smiled back.

***  
Willow had reached a stalemate with the rapidly decaying body of Bruce Wilson. She'd kill him, but that might make it easier for the demon, and she wasn't in the mood to be nice. Her eyes flashing, she tugged out of Angel's arms and strode over to the cage, pounding on the grate futilely. The demon laughed and she slumped suddenly, confused as she had ever been.

"I'm not the beloved," she whispered brokenly, sliding to the ground. "I don't have her wisdom. I can't be."

The demon crouched down next to her, and she stared into his eyes, black and evil eyes, and was pulled away by a set of arms unfamiliar to her. She turned to see a different set of eyes, eyes that cared about her, eyes that were warm and friendly and comforting. She threw herself into Cordelia's waiting hug, sobbing.

Elsbeth walked over briskly and laid a tender hand upon her back. "For the reason you doubt, the reason you do not believe, you are her. Wisdom does not mean knowing what to do precisely at the moment you want to. That is knowledge, and experience. They are different things, child. Learn from that."

Willow sniffled, nodding her head against Cordelia's shoulder. Cordelia pulled back, a dry smile lighting her face. "You might have to pay for my dry cleaning on this shirt, Willow," she teased softly.

Willow laughed and nodded again, pulled away and turning to hug Elsbeth. Into the woman's hair, she whispered, "Thank you for being here. Thank you for showing me, and not letting me deny what I've already accepted."

The woman smiled and held Willow a little tighter until Willow shrugged out of her embrace and gulped, her heart suddenly racing.

Angel and Giles came over, concerned and more than a little scared. She looked up at them, meeting their eyes individually. Slowly, she broke the suddenly tense silence.

"Buffy is on her way here," Willow choked out, "And she's trying not to let on how hard she's fighting to keep her soul."


	20. Chapter 20

Angel's face darkened. "What do you mean, 'keep her soul,' Willow?"

Willow shook her head, trying to make sense of all of the jumbled images and thoughts that were hammering away at her. "It's Mindlrose," she said bitterly, with a caustic glare in the direction of the decomposing Bruce Wilson. "I'm not sure, but it is centering on her. It's her body that he wants to be in."

The scowl deepened on the vampire's face. "I won't let him. If it has to take on human form to fight you, then let it stay in that one!" Angel indicated the corpse with a jerk of his head.

The Watcher raised on eyebrow and sighed as he came to a realization. "That's precisely why he won't stay in what is left of that body...too easily defeated. It will want someone strong, like Buffy."

"No!" Angel shouted, barely controlling his own demon at the moment. "It's too dangerous. She, or whomever Mindlrose chooses, could very likely be killed when Willow defeats him. I'll do it! Let Mindlrose use me again!"

It was Cordelia's turn to object, placing a firm yet supportive hand on the vampire's arm. "No, Angel! You are not going to just sacrifice yourself for something you had no control over centuries ago. There are names for people like you, you know!" she said accusingly.

"Martyr," Giles said softly, nodding in agreement.

Cordelia turned to the librarian with an exasperated expression on her face. "I was thinking more along the lines of moron, but yours works too..." The tall brunette had attempted to lighten the mood a little, but Angel remained distant and broody while Giles tried not to roll his eyes. When she looked at Willow, however, she was gifted with a bright smile and an expression of gratitude.

"It's a moot matter, really." Giles rubbed his eyes wearily before pacing around the library. The waiting was hard on him-- hard on all of them. "We have no real influence in the end over whom he picks. The best we can do is to try and make it difficult for him."

Elsbeth spoke up. "If you make it harder on him, more will surely die. He will kill all his hosts just to get to whomever he has chosen as his champion."

Willow met each of their eyes, one person at a time, willing them to believe her. "He has chosen. He chose Buffy...I- I am sure of it, and he is already trying to get to her. I felt her...just a few minutes ago. She was in pain, but then before I could even tell you about it, it was over. I felt a surge of strength go through her that I can't explain. It was like the joining of dark and light. It was beautiful. It was horrifying. It was--"

"Oh, bloody Hell, luv. It was only me," Spike said with flourish as he sauntered into the library, the others behind him. Ignoring everyone else in the room, he walked directly to Willow, never taking his eyes off of her face for a moment. He could feel the power radiating from her, reminding him in many ways of the power that had once emanated from his Dark Goddess. Before he shoved the memories away, it occurred to him that he had, only minutes before, saved the woman whom he had blamed all of these years for Drusilla's suicide. He hadn't even hesitated before helping the slayer, and Spike already knew he wasn't going to hesitate to help defeat Mindlrose either. Willow's eyes sent a chill through his already cold body as the hourglasses continued to trickle away. The time was near, he knew not only from her eyes but also from the stories he had heard. Mindlrose would be free soon.

Spike plastered a sarcastic smirk on his face. "I'd say it was good to see you, Red. But then, that wouldn't be nice of me, considering your condition, now would it?"

Paying no attention to the others as they arrived, Angel couldn't stop himself. "As if seeing your pathetic face would ever be a good thing, Spike." The dark vampire put a protective hand on Willow's shoulder. "I'd say right now, she is the lucky one."

"Mind your own bloody business, you pillock!" Spike warned, yet his intent gaze never strayed from Willow's face. "I was invited by the little witch. Wasn't I, Red?" There was something there. The blonde vamp didn't know what or why, but he wanted to protect her. He didn't have Dru to look after any more, but this woman needed him, even if only for a few days. It gave him something he had been lacking lately...purpose.

Even though they weren't bonded, Willow was still able to get a strong sense of his emotions and aura since her powers were increasing. She could feel Spike's pain and loneliness. In fact, it was so strong and all consuming that she was sure that everyone else could feel it, too. "Thank you, Spike. I didn't know if you would come...willingly."

He scoffed at her comment. "Like you could get me here against my will. Luckily for you, I didn't have any pressing plans elsewhere."

Angel laughed cruelly. "Why not? Did the 7-11 run out of whisky?"

Before anyone else could protest the pointless banter that was wasting everyone's time, Buffy moved to Angel's side and whispered in his ear. The darker vampire looked shocked, his eyes darting back and forth between the slayer and the other vamp. Then, with an audible click, he closed his mouth and remained silent.

"As I was going to say, Red, before we were so rudely interrupted, I don't want Mindlrose free anymore than you do. That demon is a damned blood hog. With him around and at full strength, the rest of us old-fashioned types who actually like to bite our victims, will start to find the supply drying up."

"Then, we...I... can depend on you?" Her voice betrayed only the slightest bit of nervousness at once again being so close to Spike.

A smile crept on to his face and he leaned in closer to Willow, whispering just loud enough that only she could hear. "On my honor, there will be no bottles in faces or having of any kind." He pulled back to witness the surprised look on Willow's face when the redhead realized that he was using her own words. But, being Spike, he couldn't leave well enough alone. "Unless you ask nicely, of course."

Willow couldn't believe it when she felt the heat flow into her face for the second time that night. Once again, The Beloved was blushing. "You need to know, that night changed everything, Spike. Nothing was ever the same again, no matter how hard I tried."

Oz's and Xander's eyes fell to the floor, suddenly finding their shoes fascinating. No matter how hard they had tried to get past that night and the events that followed just as Willow had, the pain was still as strong as if it had happened yesterday.

Spike's jaw tightened as well as once again he thought of Dru. "I know what you mean, luv. I know what you mean."

The younger vampire's pain increased to such a level that Willow found herself shaking. Her delicate hand reached out slowly and touched the cool skin of his face, allowing that single touch to strengthen him while at the same time expressing everything that she couldn't put into words.

The blonde vampire's blue eyes widened at the touch, and it took more willpower than he thought he still possessed not to pull away from the contact. In that moment, Spike found a serenity and strength that he hadn't felt in a very long time. In that moment, he understood everything.

"Clean slate then, luv?" he asked when she took her fingers from his face.

"Clean enough to eat off of, Spike." Willow smiled broadly at him, but it soon changed to a giggle when she heard him groan at the pun.

"So, is that eraser of yours big enough for two?"

Spike moved to stand with the others behind Willow as Faith slowly approached the group. Faith stopped halfway across the library, unable to present herself to the slight redhead as Spike had. She and Willow had never been close after all that had happened, and the slayer wondered if the redhead would ever trust her.

Willow met her halfway. Somehow those first few steps felt like the longest of her life, but as she neared the brunette slayer, Willow finally felt all of her jealousy and resentment flow away. "Yours was clean a long time ago, Faith. I just never let either of us know that."

Faith found herself smiling at the girl she had never understood. She had always been jealous of the relationship that Buffy and Willow shared, and had even tried to get in between them, but Faith had grown up since then. They all had, and maybe now they could move on.

The girls pulled each other in to warm hug. "Thank you for coming, Faith."

Faith pulled away, and the familiar cocky attitude returned to her demeanor. "You know me, Red" she said, latching on to Spike's pet name for Willow. "I'm never one to miss a party."

"So, I'm sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today," Xander's voice wafted in from where he still stood in the doorway with Oz. When numerous pairs of eyes, both dead and undead, turned to give him icy looks, he just huffed. "Right, like you guys weren't dying to say that too...well, except those of you who are already not of the living."

"I would have said it a bloody bit better than that..." Spike grumbled, only to be interrupted by a howl from the deceased Mr. Wilson. "Mindlrose never did have any bloody taste when it came to choosing his hosts." Spike studied the animated corpse. "They were always pretty stupid, not too mention ugly, arrogant..."

"I think I am starting to like him already," Xander whispered to Oz when he noticed how much Spike got under Angel's skin.

"The newcomers...they must be bound and it must be now!" Elsbeth interrupted, approaching Willow with the knife once again.

At the smell of fresh blood, the room became as silent as a tomb. The vampires concentrated on staying in control. Oz felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and with a sickening realization found himself licking his lips. Mindlrose, meanwhile, had become perfectly still, focusing on the blood like it were a homing beacon.

As Oz turned away from the group in self-repulsion, he felt a sudden firm pat on his back. "It's okay..." Oz looked up to find Xander speaking to him in a low tone. "Besides, aren't they always saying that all men are animals? Well, you're just an exceptionally manly man," Xander continued with a sheepish grin as he hoped Oz would take his comment the right way.

Oz lifted the corner of his mouth ever-so-slightly, a small movement which offered more thanks to Xander than any words ever could.

The two newcomers approached Willow and the gypsy woman, side-by-side. Faith accepted the blood-dipped garlic after a reassuring nod from Giles. Spike, having already resigned himself to the bond, also took the hated clove and ignored the pain as it burned its way through him.

The words came to them unbidden, just as it had the others. "I am yours, sworn and true." The slayer's and vampire's voices echoed in perfect unison.

Willow's words also flowed effortlessly. "I am Beloved. And you are my past...and my future."

There was complete silence again for a moment as everyone considered the weight of the vows they had each taken. Finally, Giles broke the silence. "Buffy, um, my car keys, please. And, by the way, where is Aaron?"

Buffy exchanged a glance with the others who knew of the accident. "Giles, have you ever thought about getting a new car?" she asked sheepishly.

***  
Each was lost in their own thoughts as Giles revealed all of the new information. Not only would they be fighting the demon while it was in Buffy, but Willow would also have complete access to all of their feelings and thoughts during the battle. Add to that the fact that Ms. Calendar's memory and image may also be used against them, and suddenly everyone's appetite waned.

"So, let me get this straight..." Buffy said finally, dropping her unfinished piece of pizza back on to the grease-soaked paper plate. "Mindlrose, whose smell in no way resembles his name, will use me to fight Willow? And if Willow wins, assuming she doesn't kill me, I get to have a normal life?"

"From what Willow has said and the information that Aaron provided from the books of Gokhan's Prophecies, that is about the crux of it." Giles said direfully.

"But what if I refuse? I mean, let's face it...I'm a lot stronger than Willow." Buffy gave her friend an apologetic smile. "No offense, Wills, but chances are I would kill you!" As she finished speaking, the slayer was struck with a sudden, piercing headache and a severe bout of nausea, coinciding with a shrieking cackle from Bruce Wilson's blackening lips.

Willow felt Buffy's weakness and stretched out, squeezing her friend's hand comfortingly while at the same time, infusing her with some of her own ever-increasing strength. "It's okay, Buffy. According to Giles, there is no other choice. And I promise, I won't kill you...I-I couldn't...ever! And just think, when this is all over a new slayer will be called, and you'll be free to do whatever you want! So, this is a good thing...in a bad kinda way."

Buffy pushed all thoughts of her impending freedom away. She did not want to sacrifice a friend just so she could live the life that she had only dreamed of. "But if I have no control, I could kill you, Willow!" The blonde grimaced. While the pain in her stomach and head had eased somewhat under Willow's touch, it hadn't subsided completely. Mindlrose was growing stronger too.

Elsbeth once again spoke, her voice soothing everyone's frayed nerves. "What you are forgetting, child, is that Willow is no longer alone. All of the bonded's strength, courage, and stamina will be one with the Beloved. Together you can defeat Mindlrose," she told the seated group. "And together you can save Buffy."

"Yes, well, even with the strength of all of us, we will need to rest. Why don't you all try and get some sleep, even if only for a few hours," Giles entreated in his most fatherly-like tone. "It is two days away, and we won't be of any good to Willow if we are all exhausted."

"It's 4 AM," Oz stated simply and plainly, but to Willow the words were like warning siren.

"It's only one day away now," Willow whispered in a dry voice that was more shaky than she would have liked. "After tomorrow, this will all be over."


	21. Chapter 21

Sleep came easily to Willow. It was so tiring all this Beloved stuff. The love and warmth that sustained her began to fade away as one by one the chosen fell asleep.' And to think, I used to just call them my friends.' As her mind settled down to dreaming she realized Buffy hadn't drifted off. Willow latched her thoughts around those of the slayer and dragged her down into sleep with her.

Reality shattered into a hundred pieces and they shattered into mirror shards. Crashing into the mist, Buffy rolled into a fighting position. Willow grinned. "Relax. We're dreaming."

"Right, we're safe. Reflex, a few decades of being threatened and look at me, seasoned slayer kills party of five in bizarre marshmallow mishap." The Slayer kept her eyes open in the gentle mist. Willow was taken back to her days in Sunnydale High.

Buffy grinned. "I don't know how to relax. What do you do in your dreams? I bet it's nice. . . I usually have freaky portents and stuff. Or I think about Angel."

Pictures rose up out of the mist. Willow blushed. It was a memory of her and Oz. Buffy grinned. The image expanded into a movie screen. Chairs rose out of the mist. Buffy sat as the scene progressed. Popcorn appeared in her hands. "Still hung up on him." She commented.

Willow tried to shut off the image. It just rolled past with a hundred other images of them together. "Sometimes. Other times it's Xander or . ." An image of Spike appeared on the theater's screen.

Buffy's grin expanded. "Really? You have fuzzy bunny feelings about Spike? You're one sick puppy." Before the word 'puppy' left her lips the images had shifted back to Oz. This time it was every time Willow had seen him and Xander being friendly.

"Manage a whatever . .This is not legal, Will." Buffy froze as the images spun off into all of her fight scenes.

It was incredible. Willow was blown away by all the fights and the beauty of them. Sure they were horrible, but Buffy executed moves with effortless grace. Willow grimaced as Buffy faced a mirror in the Bronze and she got to see her face.

"You're not happy." Willow breathed. "With the whole going normal thing?"

"It's what I've always wanted. Isn't that what I always say? I want a normal life. I want a normal life I want, I want, I'm a stupid broken record of lies. Fighting is me. Remember when I lost all my slayerie-ness? What did I do? By rights I should've thrown a kegger and gone home a retired hero. I'm a fighter, Will. I can't retire. I have to die doing this. Otherwise I'm not me. I'm not Buffy the Vampire Slayer anymore."

Willow felt the mist swirling at her feet and the pain in her heart. "I'm doing this to you. Me and my stupid demon. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. A demon's eating you up inside and you're sorry. Will, way to be generous. Now hug me quick before we start dreaming about weird things like pickles and horse shoes. I hate pickles."

Willow laughed. The mist turned dark. Buffy grimaced. "Oh, God." Then she faded away. "BUFFY????"

Willow crashed her way out of the dream world. "BUFFY??" Climbing out of her bed, she crashed into the wall. Crying out in pain she slid her hands along the walls. She had to find the door. Had to find the hallway. "BUFFY?" She tumbled through the open doorway and collapsed into the hall. 'Not there yet!' Willow inched along the floor, using her hands to guide her. Tears squeezed their way out of sightless eyes as Willow climbed to her feet. Blindly she stepped forward and touched air. She was tumbling down the stairs.

Pain slashed through her as she crashed into something almost solid. "I got you." A rough voice whispered. His form burned into her mind and Willow pulled Oz down into a rough kiss. Sucking strength from him, she pulled herself to her feet. She broke contact and spoke harshly. "We have to get to Buffy. My dream . . ."

"We will." Oz sounded stunned. His mind was numb from the kiss. Too many emotions were welling up and Willow felt him suppress them with a vengeance. 'I need to be calm' he thought as he led her into the back bedroom where Buffy was sleeping.

Oz let her lean on him as he whipped the door open. Buffy stood there. Dark mists swirled up, around and into her. Flames licked out from her eyes. Willow screamed as she felt Buffy's spirit being overwhelmed. A blaze burned her eyes and Oz shuddered. The black and the hourglasses were eaten away and the green blazed out from underneath. Lights and people and surroundings came back to Willow all at once.

Spike appeared on the stairs and Oz's bowling shirt was half enveloping her where she stood gathering strength from him. And then there was Buffy, Willow had to help her. Mindlrose grinned out from deep within the slayer's body.

"Sue me. I'm impatient."

Willow screamed and drew on all of her friends' energy. Too close to her, Oz's eyes rolled back in his head and he slid bonelessly to the floor. She stood up perfectly straight. "I'm ready."


	22. Chapter 22

'Buffy's smile was distorted as the demon stretched the muscles of her face. "You just think you are. I have everything Wills. I have the power, I have the knowledge. I have the need." The last word was drawn out in a hiss as Buffy's hand struck out and sent Willow tumbling back down the stairs, taking Oz's limp body with her.

The smile dissolved into harsh laughter as Mindlrose watched her fall.

"Slayer."

The accented voice caught the demon's attention and he turned Buffy's head to look at the blond vampire. "I should have known. The little witch has her chosen. But you're no match for me, Spike. I fought with Angelus' demon and won. You think a little whelp like you is going to have a chance?"

Willow's voice rang out through the dark house. "Your fight is with me."

Buffy looked down the stairs at her friend, making sure to keep an eye on Spike's slowly advancing form. "So it is, Beloved. So it is." With a graceful leap, Buffy launched herself down the stairs, plowing into Willow's upright form. They crumpled to the floor together, both struggling for dominance.

Suddenly, Willow was on top of Buffy, her teeth bared in a snarl. She felt Oz's experience in his werewolf form flood through her and her own feral nature came to the fore. With quick, darting swipes, she smacked Buffy like a toy, each strike ringing through the still air.

Mindlrose growled, asserting himself, throwing Willow away from him. Oz's skill was helpful, but without his innate sense of how to use it, she wasn't as strong as he was. She tried to recall all of the training sessions she'd watched between Buffy and Giles and Faith and Buffy in order to attack, but all she could manage to do was circle slowly, keeping just out of the demon's reach.

"A Slayer's healing power. A Slayer's fighting power. You think you can win?" The laugh was darker and deeper this time, as Buffy's last wisp of consciousness faded from her body. "You're going to die. I'm going to drink you until you're nothing but an empty husk and then I'm going to kill each of your chosen. Who should I kill first, Beloved? Who do you love the most of these friends you've gathered?"

A quick glance at the stairs gave Willow strength as she noticed the presence of all of her Chosen. She would win. She had to win. And suddenly, she knew how.

Xander was pulling Oz's body back toward the others, concern in his dark eyes. He tested his pulse and smiled, glad to know that his friend was still alive. Happier still that Willow, not the demon inside Buffy, was the reason he was out cold. He leaned Oz back against the wall and sat on the step next to him. Every instinct in him cried out to help, but Giles' hand on his shoulder held him back.

"You'd only be hurting her now." The older man whispered.

Buffy lunged forward, sensing that Willow's attention was on the crowd gathered on the steps. Willow called out Faith's name and easily sidestepped the blow. Faith groaned quietly and slumped to the ground, all of her energy centering on Willow.

"Now, Mindlrose, you're fighting a werewolf, a Slayer and a Witch." Willow's eyes, green again now with a mixture of triumph and power, flashed. "Still feel like you're going to win?" She moved forward, grabbing Buffy's arm and flipping her to the ground. She knew, if she lived through this fight, she was going to hurt an awful lot.

Mindlrose looked up at her through Buffy's eyes, letting the intense blue seep through the black mist that filled them since his possession. "You're fighting the greatest Slayer that ever lived, Willow. The oldest, most talented, and most adaptable Slayer."

"And you're fighting all of us." She took a deep breath, her whole body tingling with energy. She could feel Faith and Oz behind her eyes, seeing what she saw, guiding her with their knowledge.

"To the death, Willow." It was Buffy's voice, strong and sad. She knew the stakes here, had accepted them. Had told Willow in her dream that death would be far easier for her than accepting a normal life. Buffy was willing to die.

It may have been Buffy's voice, but with all her heart, Willow knew it wasn't Buffy.

Mindlrose pressed closer, dancing around Willow. Then, with lightning quickness, he grabbed the witch and threw her back to the ground. He pounced forward, pinning her there with a harsh foot on her neck. "So easy, Beloved."

"Spike?" Willow's whisper forced its way out of her throat as Buffy's foot crushed downward. The vampire nodded, slumping down to the floor to join the other fallen. Without the need to breathe, Willow was able to focus on the fight. Her hands grabbed Buffy's ankle and brought her crashing down. With the combined reflexes she now possessed, Willow whipped out of the way of her fall.

Fighting strategy filled her mind, new images of ways to maximize pain with minimal effort, combined with the strength and dexterity to do it, were foreign to her peaceful mind, but still managed to feel right. She fell forward, covering Buffy's body with her own, twisting her arms around her back.

Mindlrose struggled, nearly wrenching out of her grip. Xander stood and called out. "Willow!"

She nodded and cried his name, feeling the mixture of his love, strength and military skill fill her. With quickness and skill, she ripped off her shirt and wound it around the demon's hands, immobilizing him. Willow slammed Buffy onto her back, wincing as the demon grunted at the strain in her shoulders. Grabbing a coat that was draped across the couch, she wound it around Buffy's feet then stepped away.

Looking down at her best friend's body, Willow felt nothing. No triumph, no victory. No closure. And she realized it wasn't over. "Giles?"

The Watcher's eyes widened and he fell forward, saved from a face first dive into the carpet only by Angel's quick reflexes. Knowledge, rife with power, echoed through Willow's body, twisting around the other senses and voices she felt inside. Her friends were risking their lives for her, she realized. If Mindlrose won, if she died, all of the loved ones she held inside her - all of her chosen - would die as well.

"What do I do, Giles?" She whispered. "I can't kill her."

His presence calmed her, assuring her there was an answer. Mindlrose simply grinned; it's demonic visage beginning to show through, just as Eyghon had begun to change Jenny's face so long ago. Looking over at the stairway, Willow met Angel's eyes. She held hope that he would be able to provide an answer, having lived with the creature for so long, but his face was filled only with sorrow.

Shaking her head, Willow turned to her guide, hoping the gypsy would have answers. "Elsbeth?"

She braced herself for the flood of emotion and knowledge that had come with each other of her chosen and looked up in surprise when it didn't come. The gypsy she knew no longer stood there. In her place, was a memory she'd thought long forgotten.

In her place, standing next to Cordelia, was a small little girl with red hair bright enough to hurt her eyes. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to look away, but couldn't. The little girl grew, turning into Jenny then slowly becoming Elsbeth once again before the gypsy woman faded completely.

"Okay, that was weird." Cordelia stepped closer to Angel, moving away from the spot the apparition had occupied. "And, not surprisingly, really unhelpful."

"No. No, you're wrong." Willow laughed softly, staring down at the creature before her. "She showed me something. Things aren't always as they seem." Looking over at the remaining chosen, she held out her hands. "I'm going to need you guys for this. Angel? Cordelia?"

They fell to the floor, completing the pile of the Beloved's Chosen. They gave themselves freely, heart and soul, no matter the repercussions. They were her strength, just as they had always been each other's strength. Just as they always would be. She closed her eyes and felt the love and jealousies, the hurts that were healing and the interests borne anew. But most of all, she felt their understanding. They saw as she did now.

"You aren't her, are you Mindlrose? You didn't possess Bruce Wilson; you traded your place in Hell with him. And you didn't possess her either. She's in Bruce's place right now, waiting for us in the library, hoping I'll figure it out in time."

The demon at her feet lost Buffy's visage and snarled, breaking the bonds that held him. "You figured it out, Beloved. But not in time. You've run out of friends to help you."

"That's where you're wrong. There's still one Chosen left. One that I know can defeat you, even if you have all of her skills."

"Who's that, little witch?"

Willow smiled, tilted her head back and opened her hands as if offering her arms in a hug. "Buffy? I need you."


	23. Chapter 23

An intense burning filled Willow's chest and she closed her eyes against the exquisite pain.

In her mind, she could see the swirling colors and hear the awestruck laughter from her friends. It was then that she realized how important this whole battle really was. Saving the earth from evil domination and eternal damnation was only part of it. For the first time in her life, she knew what it was to be complete. Spreading her arms, she allowed the emotion and happiness to rush out of her. She used her power to transfer them all to the library, where Buffy would be trapped within Bruce. Gradually, soft, rustling sounds echoed across the room as her friends re-entered their bodies.

All except for one.

Like a phoenix rising out of the ashes of her former self, Willow Rosenberg opened her glittering dark green eyes and smiled.

"The name is Summers…Buffy Summers. And I think that's my body you've stolen."

Not waiting for it to react, she whipped her fist around the side of her body and backhanded the demon.

The Slayer's body flew across the top of the library table and into a bookcase, overturning it. Buffy's eyes flashed in anger and the demon howled. "No! It's impossible!!"

Yanking her up from the scattered books and splintered wood, Willow wordlessly flung the Slayer aside.

"How in the Hell is she doing that…?" Spike whispered to Giles while pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"I have no idea…."The librarian shook his head, "While the demon is still in control of her own body, he's also in control of her physical and mental gifts as a Slayer. Buffy has to be drawing her strength from somewhere else."

Spike started forward, weapon in hand only to be held back by Oz, "No, not yet. We don't want to hurt either of them, we want him out of Buffy's body."

"I'm not letting him kill her, mate. I don't care who's skin he's wearing."

"Willow's safe and so is Buffy. For now. Let them fight it out." He pointed to the glittering blade, "Leave that as a last resort."

Muttering under his breath, the peroxide vampire replaced the weapon with a soft click into his long black duster.

Dazed but uninjured, Buffy managed to roll to her feet. "So, the little slayer wants to play?" Mindlrose started advancing on Willow, "Sorry, I'm not interested in playing with you. Where is she? Where is the Beloved?"

Willow merely shook her head, her green eyes narrowed.

Smirking, Cordelia walked up behind the hacker and cocked her head to one side, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Before the demon could respond, Willow launched in with another attack, kicking the Slayer in the ribs and slamming her head against a table. Dancing backwards slightly, she allowed the demon to crawl to its feet.

Wiping away the blood trickling from her nose, Buffy stumbled forwards as she lurched towards the two girls, "You can't hide from me, you little bitch," She screamed in fury, "I'll find you."

"Wanna bet?" Xander asked, joining his friends.

"It's you, isn't?" The slayer hissed, staring at the dark-haired boy in disgust. "She WOULD choose you to hide herself in, wouldn't she? The least obvious…the weakest." Her eyes glittered dangerously as she prepared to launch herself at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Giles shouted from his position on the other side of the room. The demon turned around in surprise.

"How do you know that I'm not Willow?" Faith asked, standing next to him.

"Or me?" Oz asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or me?" Spike added coming to stand behind Giles.

"Or me…." Angel whispered softly, completing the group.

Studying them all for a moment, Buffy's face broke into a cocky smile and she shrugged carelessly, "Do you think I really care? I'll just kill every last one of you. You'll rue the day you ever started this." The dark pupils of her blue eyes glowed a gentle red and her voice became more masculine as the demon asserted his full power over her body, "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Glancing down, Xander noticed the cover of a book gently swaying back and forth. Casting it a worried look, he sidled up closer to Cordelia. "Any ideas?" He muttered under his breath.

"Wait for an opening and stay out of the demon's way. Willow will tell us what to do when it comes," she whispered back.

As the breeze grew stronger, the book flew off of the table.

A small tremor erupted from beneath them, causing the old windows in the room to rattle violently. Faith and Spike quickly reached out to prevent Giles from losing his balance. Suddenly, a yawning hole appeared in the center of the library.

Xander reached forward and gripped Cordelia's hand, pulling her back slightly. They were almost completely trapped on one side with the demon while the rest of the group was together on the other.

Turning around, Buffy stared at the hole, her eyes widening in horror, "NO!"

"It's a gateway to Hell," Giles shouted above the howling wind and painful screams now filling the room, "When Willow called Buffy she left Bruce's body and Bruce was released from Hell. Now there's a hole left. It needs to be filled."

Snarling, Buffy turned and regarded the pair behind her, "Filled by a soul. Any soul."

Before anyone could react, she grabbed ahold of Cordelia, yanking her out of Xander's grasp and hurling her towards the spinning blackness.

"NO!" Angel shouted, almost leaping directly into the cavernous opening in an attempt to catch her. Faith quickly intervened and dragged the struggling vampire to a halt.

Automatically bringing her arms up to shield her face, Cordelia fell forward until she arrived at the edge of the abyss -- at which point she stopped abruptly in mid-flight and was flung backwards almost as if hitting an invisible wall.

Once the brunette was safety on the ground, Faith released Angel's shirt and gave the vampire a look.

Shock registered on the pretty former cheerleader's face as Xander quickly ran to her side.

"You okay?" he whispered softly while hauling her to her feet.

"Been better," She responded, trying to control her violent trembling.

Incensed and desperate, Buffy leaped the widening void.

"Hey!" taken by surprise, Faith and Angel could do little more than stare as the Slayer landed cleanly on their side of the library and grabbed Giles.

"I don't think so, Ducks." Spike said, grabbing ahold of her forearm and baring his fangs at her, "Back off and let the crusty old wanker go."

She growled and released the librarian, flinging him into Spike. As the two men hit the floor, she reached across and grabbed Oz, throwing him towards the gateway.

Slamming into the same invisible wall, he fell away much as Cordelia had. Spike quickly disentangled himself from Giles and leaped down the stairs to help the red-haired boy up.

"That's enough!" Faith ground out, "You want to fight? How about fighting another slayer? Think you can take me down?"

"You're nothing." The demon responded coldly before grabbing her shoulders and slamming Faith's head against her own. With a quick twist, he broke her arm cleanly and sent her flying headfirst into the ground.

"How about you, Angel?" The Slayer approached her ex-boyfriend, "You were already there before, do you think they miss you?"

"Why don't you try and find out?" He ground out the challenge and looked into the demon's eyes. They were infinitely cruel, even through the guise of Buffy's sparkling blue orbs.

"My pleasure," Her lips stretched into a cold smile as she reached for him.

A soft white glow singed her hand when she touched his arm and she immediately released him, hissing in anger.

"What th-,"

Bright light quickly surrounded all of the occupants as the winds picked up and the gateway to Hell split open even further, sucking in a few chairs and books.

Slowly, the light seeped away from each of them and coalesced into a circle.

"I'll take her with me!!" Buffy looked at them through barely veiled terror, "If I go to Hell, I'll take the Slayer's body with me."

Hauling Xander with her, Cordelia hurried around the narrowing path to join the others on the opposite side of the room. Tears in her eyes, she barely made it across in time. Angel quickly engulfed her into a protective embrace as they watched the entrance to Hell consume nearly half the library.

"Hang onto something!" Oz shouted above the increasingly violent wind.

Quickly, they joined hands and huddled together.

Instantly, the circle of light exploded around them all, including Buffy.

With an earsplitting scream, the Slayer collapsed and a vile dark red mist flew from her body, caught up in the vortex of debris funneling into the growing gateway.

Suddenly, Willow slumped forward, her head nearly brushing the floor before Oz and Xander managed to grab her. Hazarding a shocked look at each other, they supported the redhead's limp body together.

Abruptly, the winds ended and the yawning Hellmouth blinked shut.

In the sudden dead silence, Giles' voice sounded loud and strained, "Buffy? Willow? Where are you

"Wills?" Xander whispered softly, lowering his best friend's body to the floor.

"Willow, wake up." Oz brushed her slightly mussed hair away from her bruised and cut face.

Giles knelt down beside the redhead's body, "Willow?"

Silence reigned as the group waited tensely for her to wake up.

"I know you're in there." Faith limped over, supported on one side by Spike while favoring her broken appendage.

"She is." Cordelia sniffled slightly. "She left me right before the gate closed. She has to be back in her own body by now, right?"

"What do you mean, she left you?" Angel asked.

"She was hiding inside of me," Cordelia explained, "She's what protected me from falling into the gateway."

"Uh, I kinda thought she was in me," Oz responded, his brow furrowed slightly, "I could feel her…"

"No, remember when Mindlrose grabbed my arm…" Angel's voice trailed off.

Slowly they all looked up at each other in shock.

"I read an old story once about the difference between heaven and Hell," Giles began, "In Hell, the damned would sit around a long table filled with endless piles of food and drink and yet they were all unfed, wretched, miserable. The table would be several feet from each person and they would have long spoons to accommodate the distance only the handles were so unwieldy that the food would never stay on long enough to reach their mouths as they tried to feed themselves."

"Better start practicing now, mate," Spike whispered to Angel who merely glared in response. "And in heaven, the food was set up the exact same way, with the tables positioned several feet from the people and they too had spoons with long handles to make up the distance. However, the souls in heaven were infinitely happy, joyful and well fed."

"Okay, this is at all relevant to what just happened how?" Faith raised her hand and looked around at her equally confused friends.

"Those in heaven were happy, Faith, because they didn't try to feed themselves. They fed each other."

Oz smiled, "And we held on to each other."

"While Willow held on to all of us." Xander nodded slowly.

"Which is why we never fell in." Cordelia finished.

"Giles?" A few feet away, the Slayer's blue eyes opened, "Guys?"

"B!" Faith quickly led the rest of the group in a headlong dash for the girl stretched out across the floor a few feet away.

"Go get a pillow, some water, some bandages, and some aspirin."

Angel and Cordelia ran off to obey Giles' orders while Oz helped the Watcher move Buffy over to a couch.

"Wow this kinda sucks," the Slayer muttered softly, trying to sit up, "Oooh, the pain."

Grimacing, she accepted the glass of water Cordelia handed her.

"I shouldn't have hit me so hard."


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay, so Buffy's back where she belongs," Oz observed. "So, Willow's got to be back in her body, right? Just not awake."

Giles was about to open his mouth to hypothesize when Buffy interrupted. "She's not."

Giles turned to his bruised Slayer. "What? Where-?"

Buffy closed her eyes and frowned sadly. "I could see her, when I was in her body, she was in all of you, protecting us. But then, when Mindlrose was sucked into the bad, she was gone." She choked back a sob. "She went with him, to finish the job. She did tell me, though, that she'd be back."

Giles and Oz stood there in shock as they absorbed her words, but it was Faith who spoke next. "Then she'll be back. Willow's not a liar."

***  
Willow felt every nerve standing on end. Hell was hot. And creepy. She could hear the screams of thousands of voices in a hideous choir. Her whole body wanted to retch and then run and hide. She ignored her impulses and squared her shoulders. She had one more thing left to do. She stared at the demon in front of her.

Mindlrose was having a fine bout of self-pity, wailing and shrieking at being sucked back into Hell. In his normal visage, he was even more disgusting. His skin was blood red and it oozed a sticky fluid that she didn't want to think too much about.

The demon turned and noticed her for the first time. Then he did something unexpected. He threw back his head and laughed maniacally. "Stupid, stupid, little Beloved. You couldn't even save yourself."

Willow shook her head slowly. "I could have stayed. I had to come here and make sure you would never be a threat again."

The demon looked at her with surprise. "You think you can defeat me here? Where I have all the power on my side?" He shook his head and smiled a sinister smile, beginning to approach her. "They don't make Beloveds like they used to," he said, a tone of whimsy in his voice. "They make them foolish now."

Willow stood her ground, praying that she was right in what she thought had to be done to destroy the demon. "Fools quite often hold the key to the universe."

The demon grinned ferally and held up his hands. "And then they quite often die," he replied, before Willow felt the intense pain begin to scream inside her.

She closed her eyes and gave freely as the demon began to drain her blood and soul from her.

***  
Xander dropped the bandages he was carrying and bolted to Willow's side. The redhead's body had begun convulsing violently, and he stared in impotent horror as she grew paler by the second. "Guys!" he screamed, causing everyone to rush to his aid.

He tried to touch Willow, but the spasms wracking her body tossed him off time and again. "Wills!" he implored emotionally, trying to think of what to do.

Giles stared at her in fascination, not sure what was happening. "Buffy? Do you know--?"

The slayer's eyes were wide with fear. "Oh God," she breathed, "She's giving him her blood. See? How she's so pale?"

Xander grasped one of Willow's hands tightly and looked at his friend. He suddenly shrieked and fell to the ground, beginning to tremble and shake.

Giles' eyes widened with realization. "Touch her! Everyone! Now!"

Hands flew out around the redhead without question. Faith, Spike, Angel and Oz grasped her legs, while Xander, Giles, Cordelia and Buffy touched her arms. Soon the trembling group was bathed in a white glow.

"No matter what, hold on," Giles warned.

***  
Willow smiled through the pain and reveled in her friends' presence. She had known Giles would figure out what to do. She felt their lifeblood flow through her, through each other, and knew they would win. They were too powerful together not to.

Mindlrose continued to drink greedily, not realizing that she had grown in power as he fed. When he threw back his head and growled with satisfaction, Willow made her move. She reached forward and grasped the demon's head with both hands. "Take it all," she hissed, throwing the combined blood into his system with an abrupt jolt. Mindlrose looked up in confusion, his mouth moving rapidly as he tried to figure out why he was in pain. His stomach began to burn and he felt himself begin to expand.

Willow stepped back, and threw open her arms, letting the demon have more than his fill.

***  
Giles breathed heavily, fighting to stay conscious. He knew what Willow was trying to do, and he could only hope that he could hold on long enough to be of some use to her.

He marveled at the love and faith swirling amongst the group clustered on the floor. Emotions and blood seemed to flow freely around them. And it was stunningly beautiful. He knew how Angel and Cordelia felt about each other. He knew how much Buffy loved him like the father he tried so hard to be for her. He knew every feeling the group had for each other in pure and joyful clarity. He smiled through the pain and silently thanked Willow for giving them all this enormous gift.

He just hoped they wouldn't die while she waited for the demon to overdose on blood and the strength of their spirits.

***  
Willow knew the instant Mindlrose stepped over the edge. She smiled softly as she felt the demon begin to fail.

Mindlrose stared in horror at the Beloved, feeling his power being stripped away and weaken. "You…" he ground out, then his eyes widened with fear.

'This is going to be gross', Willow thought, turning away at the last second. She heard the demon's body explode and waited through a few seconds of silence. She hazarded a glance over her shoulder, gagging at what was left of Mindlrose. Then she sighed in relief. "See? You can too have too much of a good thing."

***  
They felt when the fight ended.

Giles was the first to remove his hand, taking a deep breath and collapsing into a heap near Willow's head. Everyone took his cue and fell back, trying to gather their strength again.

Oz shook Willow's limp leg lightly. "Willow? Anybody home?"

All eyes waited for the petite redhead to stir.

Cordelia looked confused. "We won, right? So, where is she?"

"Maybe she's too weak to answer," Faith supplied.

"Or maybe she's stuck in Hell," Angel added.

Buffy was the first to notice. "Oh my God! She's fading!"

"Fading?" Giles asked, struggling in his weakened state to a sitting position.

"Yeah. Like that guy in 'Back to the Future' when it looks like his parents won't end up together."

Giles felt tears of helplessness begin to burn behind his eyelids. "She can't -"

Buffy moaned and tried to grab onto Willow. Her hand passing through her friend sent her straight into a full-fledged panic attack. "What do we do?" she cried.

Elsbeth's calm voice rang out through the library. "Call her back. Concentrate on what she means to you. Be her beacon."

***  
Willow could feel them. They wanted her with them. She instinctively followed the path of love that would lead her home, smiling as she closed her eyes and drifted from Hell to a much better place.

When she got back to her person, her first conscious thought was how much pain she was in. Mindlrose had done a number on her body. She breathed slightly and concentrated, letting her newfound power heal what was damaged. Everyone seemed to let out contented sighs as they were refreshed. Even Faith's broken arm healed.

"She's back!" she heard Oz say from somewhere nearby.

She smiled and slowly opened her eyes, glad that the blindness was gone, and she stared lovingly at her friends' faces. "Hi guys."

They engulfed her as one, hugging as much of her as they could reach. Laughter and sniffles and hurried words flew around them, and even Spike looked less annoyed than usual.

Willow sat up, and let her power heal them all. Her friends were weak and wounded. She took away the hurt and restored them.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"I'm wonderful," she replied, smiling earnestly. Willow's face suddenly looked ashen. "Oh! What about you? Did I make you… normal?"

"Yes! Someone said 'normal' before dawn. Pay up." Xander danced with glee as Cordy and Oz handed over money, and smiled wickledly at Faith.

"Shit," the former slayer mumbled, extricating a dollar from her jeans and handing it over.

Giles glared at Xander in annoyance, before looking carefully at Buffy. "Do you feel different?" he asked cautiously.

Buffy's brow furrowed in concentration. "I don't think so. Maybe the prophecy was wrong."

All eyes flew to Faith, who backed away. "I'm not mortal. I feel like I could seriously kick some demon butt after that power boost from the Willster."

The group looked up collectively as the door to the library opened. Aaron limped in on crutches, carrying a tome under his arm. He pausing to push his glasses up his nose, nearly dropping the book and falling over from the simple gesture. "I missed everything, didn't I?"

Willow smiled warmly at him. "Count yourself lucky."

"Aaron," Giles began. "Both Buffy and Faith are fine, and Mindlrose is dead. How did we defeat the prophecy?"

The younger Watcher blushed. "You didn't, exactly. I, uh, sort of misinterpreted it slightly." He sat heavily in the chair Faith offered him and opened the book. "The unexpected third of the Beloved will rise to her zenith in the new millenium. She will face Mindlrose in a familiar form, and the Slayer will be of no use to her," he quoted. "Now here's where I was wrong. 'When she defeats the demon, the Beloved and the Slayer will be merely mortal. So it is written, so it shall come to pass.' It meant that Willow and Buffy would become one."

Buffy laughed and giggled in relief. "Still me," she breathed happily.

"We all are," Oz observed. "Except Willow. She's got some bitchin' healing mojo now."

Willow shook her head sadly. "It'll fade in a few days. Then I'll just be the old me again."

"That's okay," Buffy supplied, wrapping her arms around her friend. "We kind of like the old you."

Willow stared at the circle of friends around her, studying each face in turn, letting them know how much she appreciated that they had helped save the world. Had helped save her. She knew, without a doubt, that they would always be there for her, if she ever needed them. Her face broke into a brilliant smile. "I know. I love you guys too."


End file.
